Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human bodies
by Maeleana
Summary: Complete! Summary: Days before Duo's chosen birthday he recieves the biggest shock anyone can, now he and the other's must make a choice that will change the world.
1. Default Chapter

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies Story By: Maelaena  
  
Disclaimer: .........Do you really think I'd post on the net if I owned Gundam Wing? For those who need it spelled out: I don't own anything other than the plot and maybe one or two characters.  
  
WARNING: This fic is rated for language and potential offensiveness. This fic deals with issues of religion and may be very offensive, but it is not meant to be taken seriously. To quote the movie Dogma "God has a sense of humor", so chill, after all if he didn't things wouldn't be so weird for us mere mortals.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is inspired by Rose Argent's 'Gunmetal Demons and Mechanical Angels' I really think everyone one should go read it at her site www.roseargent.com . Okay the following are my little grammar notes: "blah" is speaking, //blah\\ is thought or telepathy, ~~~~ is a scene change, and ++++ marks the beginning and end of each chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Attitude Changes; Personality 180's  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You Bitch!!" Duo Maxwell swore, nursing his throbbing hand, the oven door had snapped closed and squashed said hand in the process. Before he could cause any more damage, to either himself or the oven, Duo heard the door to the apartment open and close, mere seconds later Heero walked into the kitchen carrying two bags. "What are you trying to do?" Heero asked putting the perishable groceries away, and pulling out an ice pack for Duo, between the two of them ice packs were a staple of life, and a blessing. Holding the ice pack against his hand Duo glared, first at Heero then at the oven, "I was trying to fix your damned oven."  
Heero raised an eye, "....'my' damned oven?....You're the one who bought it, besides why are you trying to 'fix' it?" Duo continued glaring at the oven before turning angry eyes on Heero.  
"The fucking door won't stay open, so I thought I'd be a nice guy and try to fix it so we wouldn't have to replace the whole thing, but what happens??", he brandished his hand, practically shoving it Heero's face, "The God damned fucking piece of shit bites me!!!!!" Heero blinked as Duo turned and stormed out of the kitchen. //Well..\\ Heero thought as he heard the bedroom door slam shut, //...at least he didn't throw anything this time...I suppose I should call Hilde now...\\ As he dialed Hilde's number Heero silently thanked, whatever being would listen, that Hilde was understanding of Duo's recent mood swings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa sat on a shuttle port bench, grateful that he'd thought to pack at least some clothing into a duffel. The account Quatre had set up was probably as frozen as Antartica by now. He had enough money on him to either: afford a meal, cab fare to his friends, or rent a sleazy motel room for a couple nights. That brought up the next question 'which friend?': WuFei was on another colony, Cathy and the circus were on Earth and that would be the first place Quatre would think to look. That left him with very few options, and only one was acceptable. Sighing Trowa got up, double- checked to make sure he wasn't being tailed, then hailed a taxi giving directions to what he hoped would be a safe location.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilde triple-checked her bags; //Soda? Check. Ice cream? Check. Fudge? Check. Chocolate bars? Check. Chinese food for eight? Check.\\ From what Heero had said Duo would be depressed and hungry by the time she made it upstairs. She sighed as she set the bags on the hood of her car, locked the car and headed into the building, it seemed she was making more of these trips recently, if she didn't know better she'd swear Duo was suffering PMS so something was seriously wrong. .........speaking of seriously wrong....... Hilde could just make him out through her armfuls of bags.  
"Trowa? Is that you? Why are you sitting in the lobby?"  
Trowa stood and offered Hilde an arm or two, "I'm trying to figure out a way to ask Heero and Duo if I can stay with them without telling them why."  
Hilde rolled her eyes, "Well you can't ask from down here.....and thank you for helping with the bags, I'll put in a good word for you." She winked teasingly at him as they headed to the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WuFei looked at Sally, his eyes silently pleading, he couldn't take much more of the pompous, arrogant, windbag who was the colony representative. She slightly shook her head, to anyone else it was unnoticeable, they had been assigned to help oversee negotiations between two colonies for resources, but he failed to see why they had to play babysitters to a bunch of politicians, Relena Darlian among them.  
She had been rather pleasant considering only four months ago they had all found out that Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were lovers......even now that sounded odd to him. WuFei accepted it because the two of them had seemed so happy...which for Yuy was an accomplishment, but it still seemed surreal...he had thought Yuy detested Maxwell. Apparently he, and everyone else, had been mistaken.  
WuFei didn't know how many more surprises he could take before he just gave up, first had been Quatre's announcement that he and Barton were going to live together as lovers then Yuy and Maxwell...now Relena Darlian was being nice.... scratch that, if he hadn't known better he would say she was almost flirting with him...WuFei prayed to the gods for the patience to make it to his hotel before he shot anyone. Currently the Vice Minister was smiling at him from the corner of her eyes and....//...Sweet Nataku please tell me that is Sally's foot.... \\ Though he doubted it considering Sally's full attention was on one of the representatives. WuFei internally sighed, //Please let me get through this alive and in one piece...\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Quatre's relapsed?" Heero asked once Duo and Hilde were safely out of hearing, and currently nursing Duo's injured hand as well as a gallon of triple fudge ice cream. Trowa nodded, "I thought he was okay, but he's become very possessive, suspicious, and controlling."  
"How bad is it?" Heero wanted to be prepared for anything Quatre might try.  
Trowa looked at him solidly, "He was jealous of Dorothy Catalonia."  
Heero frowned, "Why would Quatre be jealous of Dorothy?" That part didn't make sense, Quatre had been the first to become friends with her, and for a while it looked like they would be the ideal couple.  
"He thought she was trying to take me from him. He's gotten to the point where he has forbidden his servants to let anyone see me without clearing it with him first...Catherine included." Heero only nodded, as he processed the information, from what Trowa had said Quatre had been slowly deteriorating and had reached a point of no return. Which left only one question in Heero's mind, 'How long before Quatre had to be taken out?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a light knock on the office door before it opened revealing a petite and young looking female, "Sir, it's almost time, if it's okay I'll be leaving now?" She sounded shy, unsure, and nervous, added to her lavender eyes, and blue-silver hair, she was absolutely adorable.  
"Lailah, how many times do I have to remind you that you don't have to call me 'sir'?" Michael smiled lightly hiding his annoyance.  
Lailah, bowed her head, "I am sorry, Michael.... and I did not mean to disturb you but I thought you would want to know that five of the reincarnates will be tapping soon...and you did give me permission to be on hand for them...."  
Michael nodded, only half listening to the young angel in front of him, "Yes, if you would let Raphael and Gabriel know...." he tapered off knowing she would do as he commanded even if he hadn't said a word. Sure enough Lailah bowed and left his office. Once his door was shut again Michael locked it and looked at the viewing window, which focused on one of the Fallen 'dinning' with some mortal politician, //I know it's wrong to use the younger ones and newbys but, I won't let you get to the reincarnates Lucifer...I can't.\\ The Angelic leader leaned back in his chair to contemplate his plan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's the opening...Anyone like? Anyone hate? Flames will be accepted if you phrase them right, reviews are most certainly welcome. 


	2. 2

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies  
  
Story By: Maelaena  
  
Disclaimer: .........Do you really think I'd post on the net if I owned Gundam Wing? For those who need it spelled out: I don't own anything other than the plot and maybe one or two characters.  
  
WARNING: This fic is rated for language and potential offensiveness. This fic deals with issues of religion but it is not meant to be taken seriously. To quote the movie Dogma "God has a sense of humor", so chill, after all if he didn't things wouldn't be so weird for us mere mortals.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic is inspired by Rose Argent's 'Gunmetal Demons and Mechanical Angels' I really think everyone one should go read it at her site www.roseargent.com. Okay the following are my little grammar notes: "blah" is speaking, //blah\\ is thought or telepathy, ~~~~ is a scene change, and ++++ marks the beginning and end of each chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Awakening  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been a few days since Trowa showed up at their apartment, and had become their new roommate, Duo was starting to enjoy this arrangement, and since Quatre had believed Heero that they hadn't seen or heard from Trowa, things were good. What made things better was the fact that tomorrow was Duo's unofficial birthday...and he knew Hilde was going to: do something, convince Heero to get him a gift, and threaten Trowa into participating. Duo smiled broadly, //Tomorrow is going to be a very good day.\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had to admit he was a bit concerned. He looked at his roommates to gauge their feelings as best he could, Heero seemed to be lost in thought and Duo was practically bouncing, not that Trowa could actually blame him, for once. Hilde was like a sister to the three of them, and she was never late, but tonight she was not only late but an hour and a half late. She had said she would arrive at six and it was now seven-thirty. Trowa's worst fear was that Quatre had found her and was 'talking' to her. His, and Heero's thoughts, as well as Duo's fidgeting were interrupted by the door buzzer. That meant it couldn't be Hilde, she knew the code to come up. He felt himself worry more when Heero answered, //What if it's Quatre? He's at the point where he might hurt Heero and Duo...he may have already hurt Hilde.....\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero answered the buzzer well aware of Trowa's nervousness, "Yes?"  
A female voice answered, "I have a delivery for Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton."  
Heero looked at the others, Duo looked confused but interested, and Trowa was understandably upset. No one save Hilde, and the landlord, knew that Trowa was staying with them, and even then the landlord had Trowa listed as Triton, the name of Catherine's lost brother. Heero nodded to Trowa who got their weapons ready then responded, "Come up." he buzzed the person up, and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo didn't know what to expect, the voice had sounded female, but that could've been a trick, he half expected it to be Hilde playing a trick on them. One thing was certain when the knock came on the door he wasn't expecting a silver haired woman who appeared to be in her thirties. //Her hair is either dyed, or a nice shade of gray ...\\ It didn't help his senses any that she felt familiar...but how?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero glanced over the woman in front of him, "You said you had a delivery?"  
She smiled lightly, "Yes, if I may come in.....?"  
Heero glanced to Trowa who nodded, then he stepped aside to let the woman in. After seeing her seated on the couch the three of them stared at her expectantly. Heero had noticed that she carried no packages, and her form betrayed nothing strapped onto her, so she had no bombs...unless there she carried an internal bomb, which was possible.  
Heero kept his guard up as Trowa spoke, "What's this delivery you have for us?"  
He noticed the flicker of sadness that washed across her face, and hoped the others caught it, "It is a delivery of information."  
Duo sighed, "Alright lady, spit it out already!"  
The woman continued smiling, "First, my name is Jolie. I wanted to say Happy Birthday to you Duo......"  
  
Duo blinked, "Uhh.........how did...I mean......wha???" Jolie just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre felt a twinge in his chest, he still hadn't found Trowa. Who knew what miseries poor Trowa was suffering without him. Quatre frowned suddenly, //Why was it Trowa left? He said he had to run some errand or something....\\ Quatre had asked Rashid to hire someone to find out where Trowa was, but they had no information yet, and Sally was starting to drop by as often as she could, which was at least once a week, so he wasn't too worried yet. Sally wouldn't be so cheerful if she thought something was wrong with Trowa....maybe he went to see Catherine.....  
"Poor dear, so confused and lost...I can help you." Quatre whirled reflexively at the unfamiliar voice.  
"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Quatre demanded.  
In a chair behind him sat a blonde man with fair skin, to Quatre it was almost like looking at his future self, "Don't be alarmed my son." Quatre frowned at the emphasis, but before he could think any thoughts a pain, so agonizing it was blinding, ripped through his heart then coursed throughout the rest of him.  
  
The blonde got up as Quatre passed out and started toward him, but halted at the familiar voice behind him, "You aren't supposed to be here Gabriel."  
Gabriel turned to face Michael, "But he'll be alone...and at a time like this he shouldn't be."  
Michael walked over and hugged Gabriel lightly, "He won't be alone....in fact thanks to Raphael's assistance he'll be asleep until she can arrive. His people will think he has a flu or something."  
Accepting Michael's reassurances Gabriel departed with his brother, sparing a moment to glance back, //Be well Quatre\\.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat staring at Ms. Jolie Barringham, she didn't make any sense. Trowa went to the kitchen five minutes after her arrival, saying he was going to try to get a hold of Hilde. After another two minutes of glaring at their guest Heero asked her last name then went to his room, probably to see what he could find out about her. That was about a minute ago. Duo resisted fidgeting, "Sooo....Ms. Barringham...."  
She interrupted, "Please, you can call me Jolie."  
"....Okay...so 'Jolie'.....why did you want to talk to us?", Duo was still perplexed by that statement.  
  
Taking a lightly inhaling breath, Jolie began what she knew would be a long story, "Well, first may I ask if you remember anything about your mother?" Duo started in shock, no one, not even his friends had ever asked him that. Seeing his surprise Jolie continued, "I know that seems an inappropriate question but the truth is...I knew your mother..."  
Duo gaped, ".....but.....I mean......how could you....nani?!?!?"  
Jolie smiled sadly and started to hum a soft and lilting tune.  
Duo joined in humming shortly after, once they finished his eyes were threatening to well up, "...How did you...? I remember her saying only she and maybe my father would know that song.....it's one of my few memories of her..."  
Jolie looked away not answering him, instead she continued talking, "Then when you ended up at the Maxwell Church, you told Sister Helen that you didn't believe in God because you had never seen any miracles, but that you would believe in the God of Death because you had seen a lot of death."  
  
Duo got up and drew his gun, shaking in a mix of fear and anger, "How could you possibly know any of that??" he demanded.  
Jolie softly smiled, sadness tingeing her eyes, "Because I was there. I know this may be hard for you to believe but I've been with you for almost your entire life....and only left when Sister Helen died...."  
Duo clicked off the safety, "Who the Hell are...." he trailed off as his world darkened, the last image he saw was the floor rising up at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had been typing furiously for a couple of minutes yet everything turned up the same:  
{Barringham, Jolie; Born: AC 158; Deceased: AC 181; Age at time of death: 23; Parents: Deceased,  
No other family known. Last known location L2 Colony Cluster.}  
That made no sense, this woman was not only supposed to be dead but dead since they had all been one or two. So how did she know them? A sudden sickening feeling ran through Heero when he realized he'd left Duo alone with her.....  
Heero bolted out of his chair and started to the door, halting at the nauseating pain that seared through him. Trying to suppress it he reached the door but only managed to open it before falling to the ground half in and half out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had reached Hilde's answering machine and her voice mail. He took a couple of calming breathes before deciding that he would go looking for her even if it meant risking a run in with Quatre. He turned to leave the kitchen when he heard Duo raise his voice. Instinct and concern for his friend prompted him to go to Duo and help in what ever he needed......but for some inexplicable reason his body wouldn't respond.  
At first Trowa didn't notice the pain, being a former mercenary and soldier he was used to ignoring pain, then it exploded from within, the force of the pain sending him staggering into the refrigerator. //Gomen Duo....I can't help you....\\ he thought as the darkness blessingly claimed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally and WuFei had been 'discussing' why he refused to attend the second day of the meetings. Apparently, Sally was half-amused to discover, Minister Darlian was quite interested in WuFei. Sally was about to suggest he take over the outer perimeter guard when WuFei hunched over and cried out in such pain that Doctor Sally Po was afraid, then just as suddenly he collapsed unconscious.  
Carefully she kneeled by him checking to make sure he was alright, //Pulse: slightly up; heart rate: same, breathing: evening out.....\\ As she finished checking him Sally heaved a sigh of relief to discover that WuFei was fine and sleeping. //So what just happened?\\  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's note: I almost forgot about WuFei....oops. Anyway I hope you're liking so far, I apologize if it's slow starting but I promise things will be explained starting in the next chapter. 


	3. 3

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies Story By: Maelaena  
  
Chapter 3: Blood ties  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own, still Religiously offensive.  
  
Author's Note: Does anyone like the idea of WuFei and Relena as a couple?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trowa blinked his eyes open slowly fearing a repeat of his previous pain, but there was only a slight dicomfort. Taking in the sounds around him he heard two steady breathes, and the rocking chair that Duo kept in Trowa's room. Trowa sat up, ready to respond to anything....anything except the excess weight at his back.  
"Try to move slowly." Trowa looked over and saw the woman, Ms. Jolie Barringham, sitting in the rocking chair looking calm and pleased.  
Trowa turned a bit to see what was on his back, and almost passed out again. Jolie got up and moved to sit at the edge of his bed. Watching her as she moved Trowa noticed Duo and Heero were also in the room and sleeping. Duo on the roll out cot and Heero on the other half of the bed, both had wings as well. "What's going on?"  
  
Jolie smiled softly, "It might be better to wait for the others to awaken so I don't have to explain more than once....but then I'd have to explain twice anyway...."  
Trowa noted the hint of sadness in her voice and eyes as she looked at Duo. "Explain to me and if I believe you I'll try to assist in explaning to Heero and Duo."  
Jolie smiled gratefully at him, "This may be difficult to accept but you, Heero Yuy, Duo, and your other two freinds are reincarnated Angels."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's note: I know short chapter...::dodges the knives and other fatal objects from Eryne-chan:: Fine I won't end here!! But it would have been a great cliffhanger. ::whining::  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sally stared at the report from the Preventers' infirmary, //This can't be true.....how can WuFei have suddenly grown wings?? And the wings have disappeared after half an hour?\\ She wasn't entirely sure the doctors weren't in on some elaborate hoax planned by the former Gundam pilot. She got up and decided to go see WuFei for herself, not that she didn't trust her colleages..but...well....  
A beam of light glanced through the room as if someone had scanned it with a searchlight.  
Sally blinked and stared intently at the door, trying to remember what she was going to do...turning back to her desk she shook her head, //Maybe Une was right I think I do need a vacation.\\  
She never noticed the missing report.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa had listened intently to Jolie explaining how Angels and Demons, Heaven and Hell, and God and the Devil were real. Part of him refused to accept it. The other part, the logical part, countered, //You have wings on your back, as do Heero and Duo. What other possible explanation is there?\\  
Jolie smiled again; Trowa was beginning to like that smile, it was comforting, "If you'd like I can show you my angel form?"  
"Hai." came the response from next to Trowa, he looked over and saw that Heero was indeed awake. "And if you would explain why the interest in us."  
Jolie nodded, glancing again at Duo, then stood backing up a few paces, and closing her eyes.  
  
Whatever Heero had thought he would see this wasn't it. Before his and Trowa's eyes Jolie de-aged to appear at most 19, her hair became a blue with silver highlights...almost pure silver...metallic silver... Wings the color of a cloudless, pale, clear blue sky slowly grew from her back, Heero judged their full span to be about twenty to thirty feet when fully extended. When she opened her eyes they had gone from a blue to a bright, pale lavendar.  
  
Her change complete, Jolie looked at the two of them, "My name in this form is Lailah, I am an Angel of Night. I am also one of the embodiments of Compassion as decreed by the Supreme."  
Trowa frowned, "The 'Supreme'?"  
Heero thought a moment then tilted his head, "Do you mean the Christian God?"  
Jolie, or Lailah, nodded, "God is one of the Supreme's titles. Those of us who have been around nearing forever know that the Supreme is neither male nor female, it is merely a personal preference on what the Supreme is called. I know Lucifer refers to the Supreme as 'the Old Man'. Mainly because the Supreme is a parent figure to us all."  
  
Trowa exchanged a look with Heero, "Isn't it difficult to keep saying 'the Supreme' every time you refer to him....or it..."  
"For some, but I have grown used to saying it." She responded with a shrug. Heero started to speak when she continued, "As for the interest in you, well shortly before the Great Wars several Angels transubstantiated to human form. Meaning they cut off their own wings and became full human. Some remained on Earth and lived with the humans others found such a life unbearable and killed themselves." Heero could see the pain she felt from such an event. "When those who remained human eventually died of natural causes, the vast majority of them were reborn again as humans and continued to do so....until today."  
  
"Why is today so important?" Heero wondered how long Duo would stay asleep.  
"Today some of those reincarnated will come back into their powers, and have the option of returning to Heaven. Since it is a difficult choice, today marks the start of the time frame given." Lailah was pleased that she had remembered exactly what Michael had told her to say.  
Trowa's face was impassive, "How long is this period?" If he understood what she was saying correctly they could choose to go to Heaven or remain here on Earth.  
"The period is two mortal months. I know it may not seem like much but as you know a lot can happen in one day let alone two months. By the way, your friend Hilde was unable to make it over because she has come down with bronchitis."  
  
That caught even Heero off guard, "How do you know that?"  
"She couldn't be here when you three came into your powers...Things were difficult enough with the one you call WuFei, because he was with another. We had to alter the memories of anyone who had seen him."  
Heero frowned, "Where is WuFei now? And how many of us are 'Angels'?"  
Lailah looked curiously at him, "He is being taken to a safe location where we will join him as soon as Duo awakens. Then I shall go to retrieve the final one."  
Trowa tensed, "Quatre." Lailah nodded looking confused so he continued, "I don't think it would be wise to have Quatre in the same place as myself or anyone else. He isn't quite.....stable."  
Lailah thought a moment, "Well, I have to be there to explain to him....but if he is as you say I'll enlist Raphael's assistance in getting him better before he is brought to join the rest of you. Does that sound good?"  
Trowa nodded visibly relieved.  
  
Heero appeared deep in thought, "Where exactly is WuFei and where will we be going?"  
"There is a small estate on Earth. It is bordered by a forest on two sides, a lake on the third and the front is met by the forest with a hidden path leading through to it. It is properly secure and secluded so that any angelic activity will not be noticed by anyone. We will be travelling there." Oh how this Heero sounded like Michael.  
Before anyone could say more Duo started to stir, groaning he sat up, head hanging like he was hung over, "Okay whose Gundam stepped on me?"  
  
Heero snorted, relieved that Duo was okay but annoyed that he would say something so stupid, he also noticed Trowa's sigh of relief.  
Lailah moved to sit by Duo and brush some of his wayward hair back, surprisingly Heero felt no jealousy at such a display of familiarity, "How do you feel?"  
Duo didn't look up, "Like shit."  
Lailah frowned, "Please watch your language, young man."  
At such a reprimand Duo did look up. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped, "......What the holy fuck is going on?!?!?!" He exclaimed scooting away.  
Lailah half-frowned, half-smiled, "An interesting expletive, especially since that's how you were born Duo Maxwell."  
That had gotten everyone's attention. "What are you talking about?", Duo was annoyed, sore and had the creeping suspicion if he turned his head he would see wings on his back like Trowa and Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was tempted to gut this pompous man and hang his carcass out in front of the building, unfortunately the man was useful. After all if it hadn't been for him Lu never would have gotten the first of the reincarnates, and information about the location of a second. So far by Lu's count that left three more who were tapping at this time. And it was also nearing time for his own son to come into power. All things added together he found himself high-strung lately, and of course there was only one solution. Walking away from the idiot Lu headed off to send a memo to the other 'club' members arranging a meeting soon, perhaps tonight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lailah had just finished explaining everything to Duo with the help of Trowa and Heero who were taking things surprisingly well. "And so you three are reincarnated Angels."  
Duo shook his head, "This is heavy. I mean I didn't even believe God existed....and now......."  
Lailah smiled in understanding, "I know, but before you ask any more questions why don't I cook you three something to eat?" As if cued by her words all three heard their stomachs growl quite loudly. Chuckling she got up and headed to their kitchen they trailed after her at varying paces. "How does steak sound?"  
Heero frowned, they were out of steak. Entering the kitchen he saw her cooking three large steaks, //Impossible.\\ part of his mind argued. //So is you, and the others being Angels.\\ another part retorted.  
  
Once she had finished cooking the steaks Lailah served all three young men making them all sit at the table. Duo noticed as she sat next to him that, not only did she not eat but she seemed most interested in making sure he did, "After you eat you may wish to shower, I washed as much of the blood off you as I could."  
Duo choked at her words, "Nani??" Heero and Trowa also stopped eating and stared at Lailah.  
"Well when your wings came out your body had to adapt and there was some bleeding.." She appeared more concerned that Duo was choking down a piece of steak than the fact that all three had had suffered some blood loss.  
"But there was no blood when your wings came out." the almost question came from Heero.  
Lailah lost all signs of any smile she had previously had on her face, "There are two reasons for that. The first is that after changing forms several times your body fully adjusts and there is no pain or blood, the pain being why you passed out..." She hesitated.  
"The second reason?" Trowa gently prodded. After almost four minutes silence she answered.  
"The second reason there was no blood is the reason I requested to be the one on hand, for at least Duo's awakening. My human forn is dead." Lailah looked at the table top.  
Realization dawned on Heero, " 'Barringham, Jolie; Born: AC 158; Deceased: AC 181; Age at time of death: 23; Parents: Deceased, No other family known. Last known location L2 Colony Cluster.' " he quoted exactly from the file he had read.  
Duo frowned, "So what's that have to do with me?"  
Lailah sighed deeply, as if his question had pained her, "That is a question I would prefer not to answer now, but knowing how stubborn you can be..." Her light smile returned, "Remember before you passed out I told you I knew your mother?"  
Duo nodded not understanding, then looking to Heero and Trowa he saw that they understood, which annoyed him to no end. "Yeah.....and?"  
  
Heero mentally rolled his eyes, " 'Last known Location L2 Colony Cluster.' Think about that Duo."  
Duo frowned thinking about it, but still not making the connection. Lailah starting humming the same song she had hummed before. Slowly Duo's mind clicked the facts together, //Heero said she was last seen in the L2 Cluster, where I spent most of my life, and that she died in AC 181...that was the year of the first major casualties of the Colony Plague, the same year I lost my family.... And she knows the song only my mother would....\\  
  
"....oh my god......." Was all Duo could manage to get out of his mouth before he passed out again.  
Heero blinked, that wasn't quite how he expected Duo to react. Lailah and Trowa were quickly at Duo's side. Trowa nodded to Heero, "He's fine."  
Lailah sighed, "If he took the news that I'm his mother this badly I dread telling about his father...."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Author's note: Okay this really is the end of the chapter. For anyone wondering Trowa, Duo and Heero were lying facedown, so as not to squish their wings. I just didn't feel like writing that. Damn but this chapter seems long. 


	4. Gains and Losses

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies Story By: Maeleana  
  
Chapter 4: Losses and Gains  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any religious icons. Although I would like to think I have the permission of God, Kami-sama, Buddha, Allah or whatever you call 'Him'. Otherwise why would I be allowed to write this fic? I mean seriously wouldn't my computer breakdown every time I tried to write it if I didn't have permission? Although with the trouble I've been having uploading.....::looks skyward:: I'm sorry!! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!!

Heero was uncomfortable in the passenger seat, but he had driven for a few hours after leaving the shuttleport and Trowa wanted to drive for a while so they had traded. In the back seat were Jolie and Duo, Lailah had taught them all how to resume their human forms so they could travel without drawing too much attention. Trowa and Duo had spent almost two hours talking to Hilde before they left just so she wouldn't worry about them.  
Duo was fidgeting insanely, not only was he traveling to a place he was unfamiliar with, but he was sitting next to...his...mother, who had died when he was still an infant. He wasn't sure how to react. Sure it was great that he had a living relative, but at the same time she'd been dead for most of his life and was only returning to let him know he was an Angel....  
  
Jolie was watching Duo sadly, she couldn't tell him the complete truth yet. She wanted him to make his choice first. How can I possibly tell him the complete truth yet, it would bias his decision.  
After driving in silence for a few more hours Trowa pulled onto a forest lane, that resembled something one might see in a recreation of 'Hansel and Gretel' or 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Part of him mused that he wouldn't be too surprised if they saw a wolf or came upon a cottage made of sweets. Why not you and your friends are angels, why shouldn't there be real fairy tale items as well?, he was only half-sarcastic.  
Duo was getting antsy and for the twenty-fifth time asked, "Are we there yet?"  
Heero turned his head to glare, "Apparently not."  
Jolie had to chuckle at the two of them, "We should be coming to the end of the lane. The gate will open itself at our arrival, and before you worry about the wisdom of that Heero Yuy, the gate only opens for those it knows belong here."  
  
Heero frowned as Duo tilted his head confused, "How does that work m...er...Jolie." Duo was obviously having trouble deciding if he should call her 'mom'. Heero promised himself that once they were alone he would talk to Duo about that.  
"Well, the closest explanation I can give would be magic. I'm afraid I don't know the specifics, but I can get them for you if you'd like?" Heero wasn't sure whether she was directing the question to him or Duo, and didn't have time to ponder that as they pulled up to the gates, which did indeed open for them.  
As they pulled up the drive they saw that the estate put the entire Sanc Kingdom to shame, "Holy Shit, and we're supposed to live here??"  
Jolie frowned again, "Yes and Duo try to refrain from swearing like that please." If he continued to use that language he might not be allowed to return to Heaven, after all some of the older Angels were sticklers.  
  
Trowa parked and took the time to admire their, possible, new home before unlocking the doors to get out, having not had much to pack it didn't take them long to get their things from the trunk. Then they started to head inside.  
Just before reaching the main steps a pillar of fire erupted in front of the door, surprisingly not even singeing the door, and a voice boomed out, "Behold The Metatron, Herald of the Almighty and voice of the one true God."  
"Metatron do please stop that before they shoot at you." Jolie requested in the kindest of tones while placing a hand on Heero's arm to prevent his actually shooting at the fire, and the being within.  
When Jolie's hand touched his skin, Heero felt a warmth he couldn't describe, but he listened as she continued speaking, "And whatever are you doing here Metatron? I thought it was decreed that only the minimum amount of Angels possible see them before they made their decision?"  
The fire subsided and revealed a dark haired man in a leisure suit, "Well I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the fact that we already seemed to have lost one and the fifth is in danger." His voice held a pronounced British accent.  
  
Jolie was frowning in a way the three young men had not yet seen, this frown was one of confusion and annoyance. "What do you mean 'we've lost one'?"  
Metatron sighed his exasperation, "I mean Morning Star," he said the name with the disdain evident in his voice, "intercepted the angels we had transporting Azza, and now Morning Star himself is on his way to Hadriel."  
Heero was confused a feeling he detested, "Who are Morning Star, Azza and Hadriel?"  
Metatron glanced at Heero then turned his attention back to Jolie, "You mean you haven't told them that yet?"  
"Hey it's not like we've been the best listeners, I mean between having to change from agnosticism and atheism to believing that God is real and dealing with the physical effects, we haven't really given her a chance to tell us everything!" Duo wasn't sure why he was angry, but his not-so- inner child answered that query by ranting how 'that mean old man should just leave his mommy alone'.  
Head bowed, her face an interesting cross between paling and blushing, Jolie spoke up before Metatron could reprimand Duo for impertinence, "I will go to Hadriel now, before Morning Star can do any damage. But Metatron please let these three alone until after I return." Her eyes were silently pleading as she looked up, "This is a lot for them to have to deal with and it is sudden. Give them time."  
  
Metatron opened his mouth to speak, but after glancing over Heero, Trowa and Duo, thought better of it and closed his mouth while shaking his head. "I'm afraid we may not have the time we thought." With that he disappeared.  
Jolie turned to her son and his friends, "Go inside and make yourselves comfortable. Choose the rooms you want and they will be decorated per your likings. The house will decorate itself for you three. I'll return as soon as I can, but please do not stray from the house itself yet." Getting various agreements she too vanished.  
  
A slender male with shoulder length black hair stood over Quatre's bed looking down at him. "My but you look like your father, did you know that?" Quatre didn't respond, and his visitor didn't expect him to.  
"You shouldn't be here. Gabriel won't appreciate this in the least."  
Lucifer smiled and turned to greet the young Angel Lailah, "It's been quite a while since I last saw you. Why is that? I mean Gabby finds time to visit me, and so does Uriel." The devil's tone was laden with insinuations.  
Lailah ignored his insinuations, and walked over to look down at the sleeping form of Quatre Raberba Winner. "Nectaire was right about him. He isn't well, it will take Raphael at least two mortal weeks to heal him." A pained expression crossed her face.  
"I don't like seeing you upset dear heart." Lucifer hugged Lailah lightly from behind, "Hadriel is suffering after effects from his exposure to that machine...Zero I believe it was called. Now then don't argue with me on this, but I think it best that Hadriel come with me. Before you say anything let me state my reasoning. You said it yourself, it will take Raphael a couple of weeks to heal him, it may only take a couple of days with my healers."  
"I can't allow that Lu and you know it. Michael would never trust me again, and with Abbadon being my son...." Lailah bit her tongue before she said any more.  
Lucifer turned her to look her in the eye, "I wasn't aware that you had any children...let alone that he was among the reincarnates that are tapping. Poor dear heart, no wonder you volunteered to help them when you knew the memories would hurt.." He hugged her closely.  
Lailah succumbed to his comforting. "If you're taking Hadriel you had better do so now, I'll find some way to explain this to Metatron." She said with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
Lucifer smiled slyly, "You can always tell him I seduced you into letting Hadriel go. After all you are much too young to be able to resist my powers."  
Lailah lightly shoved at him as she pulled away, "I know you wouldn't do such a thing to me. Though it is something Metatron would believe, but you know I don't like lying."  
Lucifer's smile deepened, giving credibility to his image as the Devil, his voice dropped to a sultry whisper, "Perhaps then I should make it truth."  
Lailah closed her eyes as she felt a shiver run down her spine seconds before lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes flew open in alarm as her knees gave out beneath her.  
Breaking the kiss Lucifer brushed her cheek, "Return to the others before I find a way past those defenses of yours."  
  
After helping her steady herself he waved his hand toward Quatre's prone form, which faded away, then he himself disappeared.  
Lailah sighed, I'm glad you left just then Lu....otherwise I might have let the location of your son, as well as the other reincarnates, slip..  
  
Duo was excited. This place had anything and everything he could ever want: four pools; two hot tubs; a fully stocked kitchen; a dance studio; a gymnasium, complete with every possible bit of equipment known to man, six bathrooms and twelve bedrooms, that he had counted so far. Not only that but the living room was separated from the entrance by the 'foyer', as Heero had called it, which was a room in itself. With Trowa leading they had just made it back to the living room to here two familiar voices and an unfamiliar one arguing.  
  
"I can't believe you fell victim to his manipulations!" Metatron had raised his voice to near shouting.  
Entering the living room the ex-Gundam pilots saw Metatron pacing furiously; Lailah sitting on the couch with her head bowed and shoulders shaking; and a red-haired Angel, whose white-feathered wings were lined with a red glow, sat in the recliner watching more than participating.  
"Calm down Metatron, Lucifer is more powerful than Lailah. Besides he only got to two of them." The red Angel turned his attention lazily to the three who had just entered the room, "Hello."  
Metatron turned to look at them, "I suppose you heard? Well there's no use in keeping it secret. Lucifer, also known as Morning Star or Satan, has taken your friends WuFei and Quatre."  
Duo frowned, but it wasn't the fact that WuFei and Quatre were in the hands of the Devil that had him upset, "So? WuFei's too smart to believe the Devil, and Quatre will listen to his heart."  
  
Metatron regarding him disdainfully, "The point, you impudent little snipe, is that Morning Star is the master of lies and deception. He'll trick them both into believing his every word...just like he did with Lailah." There was a sneer in his tone.  
Duo glared at the Voice of God, "So what? That's no reason to over- react. Besides you're 'sposed to be the voice of God, right? Doesn't that mean you share 'His' views?"  
"Yes, and your point is what?" This boy was testing Metatron's patience sorely.  
"My point is I never thought God would condone making a woman cry because she was fooled by someone with powers she could never match. And if he does then I don't think I wanna go to Heaven." a dark smile crept onto Duo's face as he finished that statement.  
Lailah gasped and looked up, eyes wide with shock, "Y-you don't mean that do you?"  
Duo sat next to her, His trademark 'Shinigami smile' on, "Don't you worry about that."  
  
Heero looked at the red Angel who was frowning, and looking thoughtful. "Who are you?"  
Metatron was the one to answer, "Since you have no concept of respect for the Voice of God perhaps you'll have better respect for the Hand of God. May I introduce the Archangel Michael."  
Michael nodded to the three newly reincarnated Angels. Heero blinked, Trowa raised his eye and Duo tilted his head. "Whadda'ya mean 'hand of God'?"  
"What Metatron means is that I more or less runs things in Heaven and whenever God wishes something extreme to happen on Earth I'm the one who carries out His will." Michael answered Duo while looking intently at him. Shaking his head Michael continued speaking, "Metatron and I are here to inform all of you that the time frame we had set out has been cut. The way things are going we may be at war within the next week or two."  
  
"Who's 'we' and what's so important that might be happening in two weeks?" Trowa knew Heero and Duo hadn't wanted to have to fight again.  
Michael regarded them, as if measuring something about them, "We are the Angels and the Demons. As for what's so important, the Leaders of Heaven have just discovered that the Anti-Christ has been born. If he comes into his full powers he will bring about Hell on Earth, and to prevent that we are preparing to go to war."  
Heero's eyes narrowed, "How will that help anything?"  
"If we can distract Lucifer from finding his son and teaching him how to use his powers then that gives us more time to find and deal with the Anti-Christ." Metatron sounded surprisingly calmer than he had moments ago.  
  
Duo heard Lailah sharply, yet faintly, inhale. "Deal with in what way?" He asked placing a comforting hand over hers.  
Michael exchanged a look with Metatron, "We aren't sure yet. It really depends on him. If he's willing to train under Heaven's instructors we may be permitted to spare him. If, however, he insists on taking up his father's legacy we may very well have to eliminate him." A pregnant silence followed before Michael got up, "In two days I will return and ask you three where you will stand, until then Lailah will remain and answer any questions you may have."  
Metatron spared the barest of pleasantries, and Michael nodded as the two of them disappeared.  
  
Despite the fact that he knew it was childish and immature Duo stuck his tongue out at the spot where they had been, "I don't think I like those two."  
Lailah looked at him, eyes still holding sadness, "Please don't judge them so yet. Michael is under pressure from the Thrones and Principalities. They've been waiting centuries to strike back at Lucifer. Metatron on the other hand sometimes lets his position go to his head." She sniffled a bit and smiled to show that she was joking. Then wiping her dry eyes she got up, "What would you boys like for lunch?"

Author's Note: Remember how Quatre went loopy after his father's death and ZERO system made it worse? Well in my storyline he never completely healed so he has occasionally lapsed back into being loopy, but now he's totally cracked. So that's what's wrong with him.

As for the can't you just pisture a chibi-Duo jumping up and down yelling for the 'mean old man to leave his mommy alone' ? Review, flame, criticize, email, whatever.


	5. Choices

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Chapter 5: Choices

Disclaimer: Still don't own. But donations will be accepted in appreciation of this story. .

* * *

All he saw, in the first ten minutes of consciousness, were dark blurs and the occasional flicker of a candle, gradually his vision cleared. That didn't help much. WuFei sat up and looked around the room, the closest comparison he could make was being in a cave with a few candles for light. He was about to get up to find out where he was when a door opened.

"Ah good you're awake. I was afraid Azrael and Beelzebub had caused you some lasting harm when they got you." The speaker was male, apparently about twenty or so, with shoulder length black hair and an annoyingly familiar smile.

WuFei regarded him, "Where am I?"

His host continued smiling, "Before I tell you that I have some other things to tell you...."

* * *

It had been a long hour in which WuFei had not only been informed he was a reincarnated Angel, but that he was currently at the border of Hell and his host was Lucifer....the devil... He had been shown Quatre, who didn't look to be in very good mental health.

"Tell me what you want from us." He was in Lucifer's office, with the Lord of Hell.

Lucifer looked at him, "You won't believe me, but it's a matter of keeping all of creation in balance."

WuFei raised his eye, "You're right I don't believe you."

Sighing Lucifer got up and moved, placing a medium-sized mirror in front of WuFei, "This mirror can only show the truth. Even if I am the Prince of Lies the mirror cannot deceive. If you ask it to display something it will in the most truthful manner. Test it if you wish."

WuFei looked into the mirror a moment before silently asking the mirror a question that no one could answer with anything but the truth, Why did I fight in the wars? Before his very eyes he saw images of his family, the clan, and finally......Meiran lifelessly laying in their meadow. He saw the markers he had set up for everyone in China.

After several minutes of silence from the young Asian, Lucifer spoke up, "Ask the mirror what I want from you and your friends."

WuFei did, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The great Heavenly wars raged before WuFei's eyes. The Angels seemed to be split into two large groups and one very small group. The mirror showed him close-ups of the key players in the battle, a voice in his mind identifying them as they appeared: Michael, with his flaming sword leading those who remained faithful; Lucifer, who had questioned and defied God's will; and a young woman who stood at the front of the small group, which numbered possibly twenty. She was not identified, but WuFei knew he would remember her, her gentle features tear-stained and marred by sorrow. No woman should have to be that sad. The images changed to show Eden and the tempting of Eve, then various places, times, and events.

After the last image faded back into his reflection WuFei looked over at Lucifer, ".......I believe you. I believe that you are working for balance, and if you require my assistance you have it. It is only just."

As Lucifer nodded WuFei's vision went dark, but swiftly cleared up, and he swayed almost losing his balance, "What was that?"

"That was you becoming one of the Fallen Angels. The only drawback of taking my side in this." Another familiar expression crossed Lucifer's face.

WuFei looked questioningly at the Devil, "The 'only' drawback?"

"Allow me to explain...." WuFei swore he knew that smile....

* * *

"So what you're saying is by the time Michael returns we have to decide if we want to go back to Heaven or not?" Heero asked the next morning as they ate the breakfast Jolie had made. In less than twenty-eight hours they had already started to accept Jolie as Duo's mother. Duo himself was starting to call her 'mom'.

Jolie nodded and served Heero another helping of pancakes and sausage, "Yes. I know how difficult a decision it will be so I've arranged a visitor to 'assist' in helping you."

Trowa raised his eye, "You don't sound certain that this person will help."

"I'm not. Now don't worry, just finish your breakfast. Our visitor will be arriving any time now." Jolie said as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

Duo was getting antsy...again. They had been waiting half an hour since his mother announced they would have a guest. He smiled to himself. Not only had he gotten her to tell him about herself when she was alive, but Duo found out that he might get the chance to meet his father as well. Jolie hadn't said that in so many words, but she had said his father was still around.

Just as Duo was starting to get lost in thought the doorbell interrupted his mind. He jumped up and ran to answer the door before anyone else could blink, barely hearing Jolie call for him to slow down before he hurt himself. Not even checking he threw open the door, "Hel......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Hearing Duo scream Heero and Trowa reacted grabbing their guns and running to the foyer, aware of Lailah following them. Entering they saw Duo hugging someone to death.

Breaking out of the hug Duo started to question the guest, "Where the Hell have you been Wu-man?? Do you have any idea what kind of crazy shit has been going on?"

"One: don't call me 'Wu-man'; two: that's exactly where I've been; and three: yes I do." Turning his attention from the braided baka WuFei nodded to Heero and Trowa, "Yuy, Barton, Maxwell this is Natasha." He indicated his companion who had effectively hidden behind him.

"Isn't Natasha a girls' name?" Duo asked as he eyed the obviously male person.

WuFei smirked, "Maxwell as tempting as it would be to watch you get eviscerated, it's not wise to insult a demon."

Heero raised his eye as Duo's jaw dropped, "Let's go to the living room to continue this. Lailah went to get us drinks."

"Lailah is here?" Natasha asked only mildly surprised.

"How do you know Lailah?" Trowa asked as they walked into the living room, and everyone sat.

Natasha smiled. Heero recognized that smile, he saw it often enough.

Before anyone could say anything further Lailah returned with drinks and asked that WuFei begin his explanation.

* * *

The conference wasn't going well, everyone present had their own opinion on how to deal with the situations.

"I think we should get Lucifer to agree to bring the two he has to Purgatory, then we sit all five down and explain everything. It would be fair, and give them the knowledge they need to make their decision." The brown haired Scribe spoke up.

"It may be fair but that doesn't mean it's best Uriel. Besides how do we know Lucifer won't just bring in two doppelgangers in their places? I say we demand he return them to us." Metatron was in a foul mood, he had felt something happen but he wasn't sure what it was.

Gabriel sighed, "They don't belong to us yet Metatron. At this point we can only hope they choose to return."

Metatron turned to look at Gabriel, "I still think you and Uriel should have been excluded from this decision based on your obvious feelings."

Gabriel regarded the Voice as Uriel blushed, "Are you jealous Voice?"

Metatron sneered, "Not in the least Burning Bush, if anything I'm disappointed in the lack of intelligence you and the Scribe have shown."

"Will you two please stop and get back to the topic at hand. If we don't find the Anti-Christ things are going to get worse than losing a few of the reincarnates." Michael was nearing the end of his patience, he could tell things were getting tense when the nicknames were pulled out.

The fifth member of the conference silently sipped some tea, "Why don't we just pull aside each of the three we have found and talk to them individually? Then if they decide to re-join us we can enlist their help in finding the Anti-Christ."

Uriel was the first to speak, voice timid as if fearing what the Healer would say or do, "Talk to them about what Raphael?"

Raphael looked up from his tea, his midnight blue hair shoulder length but out of his face, his expression almost indifferent to his surroundings, "We could tell them why we want them. After all that's what Lucifer did with Azza."

Michael frowned, "What do you mean?"

Raphael regarded his elder brother, and leader a moment, "What I mean is that while we've been up here discussing how to do things Lucifer has acted. We've lost Azza."

"How do you know that?" Among them only Metatron had the guts to speak snidely to Raphael.

"Because I make it a point to speak with him and Lailah on a regular basis. And if anyone had thought to ask I would have warned you." Heaven's Healer resumed sipping his tea, apparently disinterested in the conversation.

Gabriel sighed again, "What about Hadriel? I know Lucifer has him, but does he 'have' him?"

Raphael slowly shook his head, "Hadriel hasn't the state of mind to realize where he is let alone decide. As for the others, Nekin and Nectaire will follow where Abbadon goes."

Michael rested his chin on his steepled hands, "So it's Abbadon we have to worry about most? That shouldn't be too much of a problem, as headstrong and rebellious as he was he knew what was right. We just have to make certain Lucifer doesn't feed him any lies."

"I wish that were true Michael, but we have to worry more about the truth than any of Lucifer's lies." The others were aware of how serious this was as Raphael put his tea down and looked up to face his brothers.

* * *

"So you've been to Hell?" WuFei nodded answering Heero's question.

Lailah turned her attention from Natasha, looking at WuFei, "Then you have chosen?"

WuFei could feel some guilt at her tone, "Yes. Lucifer showed me a mirror that only shows the truth. In it I saw what he had told me was true, and so I chose to assist him."

Duo scratched his head, "Wait a minute....if Lucifer is the Prince of Lies how could he tell the truth?"

"Lucifer being the Prince of Lies only means he is the greatest liar in existence. It doesn't mean he can't tell the truth." Lailah answered him, while staring at Natasha.

Duo turned, smiling, to Lailah, "Man you sure know a lot about Hell, mom."

Both WuFei and Natasha started choking on their drinks.

"What did you call her? I thought you were an orphan Maxwell??" WuFei demanded as he stopped choking.

"I was, see as a human my mom died, but as an Angel she's still around." Duo's smile grew having just confused and flabbergasted WuFei.

"_He's_ your son??!?!" Natasha's voice almost echoed through the house.

Lailah blushed embarrassed, "Do please calm down. I'm afraid there's more shocking news than that. But it will wait until you four have all the information you need to fully understand." She turned her attention to the ex-pilots.

"What else do we need to understand? And why did the mirror show you separate from the two warring sides?" WuFei had immediately recognized her but had been unable to find a way to politely ask her that.

Natasha's eyes widened slightly as Lailah bowed her head, "The mirror showed you that?"

"Yes....shouldn't it have?" A frown creased the young Chinese warrior's brow.

"No, it shouldn't have. It should have only shown the major contending halves." Now his demon companion was frowning.

"You seem to know a lot about Lucifer's artifacts...for a mere demon." Trowa stated.

Natasha sighed, "I suppose I should reveal myself...." in the air he wrote his name. The letters hovered for everyone to read.

"What does your name have to do with who you are?" Duo asked leaning against Lailah, letting her gently stroke his hair.

What Heero could only describe as the Shinigami smile, crept onto Natasha's face, "Try reading it backward...." As Natasha said this a backward version of his name appeared below the original:

Natasha

Ah Satan

* * *

Author's Note: Okay anyone who's read the Incarnations of Immortality by Piers Anthony knows I just stole the Natasha bit. But like the disclaimer says I don't claim to own any of this other that one or two little facts and plot twists. 


	6. One Happy Family?

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any majorly noticeable Characters.

Chapter 6: One Happy Family?

* * *

It had been decided that Natasha, or rather Lucifer, and WuFei would stay the night since by the time explanations were done it was near eleven o'clock. Lailah saw them settled comfortably in two of the many rooms before everyone retired.

But Duo found that he couldn't sleep. He and Heero were lying in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Heero stirred a bit as Duo got up.

"Don't worry Heero, I'm just gonna get some water. I'll be back." Duo kissed Heero's cheek in reassurance before pulling on a robe, after all it wouldn't do for his mother to see him running around in his birthday suit.

He wandered downstairs heading to the kitchen, Maybe some warm milk or something will help me sleep. God knows physical activity didn't. He smiled as he walked through the living room, then stopped having noticed the kitchen light on and hushed voices coming from within. Duo tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible so he could find out what was going on.

"How long were you going to wait to tell me? Were you planning to wait until after he had come to his full powers???" an irate Lucifer demanded as quietly as he could while shouting.

Duo chanced peeking in, there stood his mother, head bowed, wings and shoulders trembling, under the fierce glare of Lucifer. Duo used every last ounce of self-control to keep from rushing in and decking the Devil.

Her voice broken with dry sobs, Lailah answered, "I'm sorry Lucifer, but I couldn't tell you."

"I suppose you rushed over and told Michael right away. You could tell him you were having a child but not me....I wouldn't be surprised if he thought Abbadon was his, but then he wouldn't soil his image in such a way would he." Lucifer spat, arms crossed angrily.

Duo froze. He was Abbadon. That was part of the explanations they had gotten that night. But why was Lucifer so angry about who his mother had told about him?

His attention returned to the events in the kitchen as Lailah emitted a heart-wrenching sob, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't tell Michael. The only other person who knows is Raphael. I'm so sorry Lu."

Lucifer's expression softened as he sighed and uncrossed his arms and pulled the crying Lailah into his arms, "No, I'm sorry dear heart. I shouldn't have been cross with you. I know how you feel and I tried to use that against you." He kissed the top of her head.

Duo was both moved, that Lucifer could show such love, and annoyed, that he was displaying it toward his mother.

"You should let Abbadon know everything soon...it may help him make his decision..." Lucifer gave her another hug before pulling back.

Lailah laughed lightly as Lucifer wiped her eyes for her, "He fainted when he found out I am his mother....how will he react when he finds out that are you his father?"

"That may......I'm what?!?" Lucifer gaped then turned his attention to the doorway when a thud was heard.

Duo was sitting on the floor in the doorway, staring.

Heero was pulling on his shirt when someone spoke up from the door.

"So, Nekin, where's Abbadon?"

"He probably fell asleep in front of the TV. And don't call me that Trowa." He turned to face his friend.

"Why? It's your true name." Trowa said as if it was an important fact.

Heero tried to read what his stoic friend was feeling, always a difficult task, "Do you want to be called Nectaire?"

Trowa just shrugged so Heero continued, "Duo and I talked it over last night. We decided that we've lived this long as who we are. Becoming Angels, Fallen or otherwise, won't change that. He's spent his life being Duo Maxwell, knowing that he was born Jesse Barringham, and originally created Abbadon doesn't change that."

Trowa's gaze intensified, "What about you and I? I've been nameless most of my life, before taking up a dead man's name. And you were given another dead man's name."

"You have been Trowa Barton to those who matter the most. Just as I have been Heero Yuy. Our friends know us as these people. None of them knew or remember the original men who bore our names." Heero walked to Trowa. "I know what's really bothering you. Duo and I are discussing it."

Trowa looked at Heero with mild shock.

"I suppose you two are going to just stare at each other until Maxwell comes up and interrupts? Well Lucifer said to let you know breakfast is ready." WuFei remarked as he walked by.

A surreal scene greeted them in the kitchen: Duo, laughing, sat at the table, wings out; Lailah was finishing cooking, brandishing the spatula at Lucifer; Lucifer himself was stealing the just finished pieces of French toast from the griddle.

All three stopped when they noticed the rest of their group had arrived. Duo and Lucifer both smirked identical smirks. Lailah resumed cooking, a faint blush gracing her features.

They had all just seated themselves and Lailah started serving when they heard a voice calling from the living room "Lailah? I can smell food cooking so I will presume that it is you cooking." The voice became louder as the person neared the kitchen.

Lucifer smirked from his spot next to Lailah, placing a hand on her arm to keep her from going to greet this new visitor, as the door opened.

"Lailah, Michael is quite perturbed and....What in the name of the Heavenly Halls is going on here?"

"Why, we're having breakfast Raphael. Would you care to join us?" Lucifer spoke expressing pure innocence, with an underlining of something more.

Lailah half-glared at Lucifer, "Please ignore him Raphael. Did you need to speak to me in private?"

"If we talk in private no one will see us for days and you know it." Raphael stated after composing himself, throwing in an insinuation of his own to set Lucifer off balance. "As for why I am here....Michael is on his way....as soon as he finishes his morning work."

Lucifer had excused himself from remaining to meet with Michael stating he had some important matters to take care of. Now, as he stood looking into Hell's infirmary, he was wondering if he should have stayed. It might have been the less painful of the two options.

"Sir?" His lead healer was trying to get his attention.

Lucifer turned to the former protégé of Raphael, "So how bad is he?"

A crash drew their attention back to the patient in question, "Someone or something has tampered with his mind and it's caused all the feelings he's kept suppressed and in check, to come flooding to the surface. I don't know if there is anything to be done for him short of overloading his brain and starting from scratch with him."

Lucifer turned an icy stare at his healer, "You do realize that would bring not only Lailah but Gabriel storming down here to cause us great physical harm." Sighing he looked back at Quatre Winner as the young blond threw a chair across the room and ranted. "Do we have any other options?"

The healer cringed as the chair burst into flames, "We could release him into Raphael's care...."

"We can't keep him here long, he's coming fully into his powers. At this rate he's likely to destroy us." Lucifer lightly smiled as his healer swallowed in dread.

The Prince of Darkness and Lord of Hell found himself at an interesting crossroad. Would he send Hadriel up to Raphael who could likely heal his mind? or did he risk Gabriel's wrath and keep the boy in Hell and try to heal him? Perhaps he should bring this up at the Club meeting tonight....

The seven of them sat in the living room in silence, the tension between them tangible. On the couch were WuFei, Duo, Heero and Trowa. Across from them on the sofa were Michael and Raphael, Lailah was seated in the recliner between the two groups.

"You have already chosen." Raphael addressed WuFei, who merely nodded.

Michael clenched his teeth to keep his temper in check, "Are you certain about that decision? After all I could understand if you were coerced by Lucifer into choosing."

"I chose how I felt would be best." WuFei frowned having the feeling he should know the Archangel from somewhere.

Raphael only nodded turning his attention to Duo next, "I presume that Lailah has told you your entire heritage?" At Duo's nod he continued, "Does it help you choose?"

"You would think it would, but it doesn't. I mean it's like asking a little kid which parent he wants to live with after they've divorced." Duo explained with a negligent shrug.

Michael lost his patience at that point, "What in the world are you talking about Raphael?"

"It's not important Michael." Raphael resumed sipping his tea.

Trowa couldn't help be feel a twinge of sadness and guilt while watching Raphael. Appearance aside it was like watching Quatre before the relapse. The Archangel of Healing was calm, composed, dignified, and always polite.

"Have any of the rest of you chosen yet?" Michael looked directly at Duo while asking that.

The shrug he received annoyed him. "That depends." Duo began.

"May we ask on what?" Raphael queried, giving Michael a chance to calm himself.

Duo tilted his head, "On why you want us. I mean if we choose to go to Heaven what will we do? Will we get to finish living out these lives? Will we physically die? What?"

Raphael couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Between the questions and the innocent expression it was blaringly obvious whose child Duo was.

"Raphael what is so darned funny?" Michael's patience was wearing thin.

Raphael stopped laughing but regarded his brother with amusement dancing in his eyes, "Does young Mr. Maxwell remind you of anyone Michael?"

Michael frowned not comprehending Raphael's meaning then suddenly, eyes widening, glanced at Lailah, then looked back at Raphael, "You cannot be serious."

Ignoring Michael, Raphael answered Duo's question, "If you so choose to return to Heaven you will be given time enough to settle any earthly matters you would need to tend to. You will be allowed to keep your mortal form for as long as you are scheduled to live. As for what you would do in Heaven you could resume your previous duties if you so desire, or you could take up new duties."

"And what were our previous duties?" Heero was intrigued.

"You, Heero, as Nekin were one of the interrogators of the deceased. Which meant you questioned those who had died and were seeking entry into Heaven. Trowa, Nectaire was known as the seducer of souls. His main duties included persuading the living to follow the righteous path. Even if it doesn't matter much at this point WuFei, Azza, your angel form, was one of the Angels of Justice." Raphael regarded each of them in turn as he spoke.

Duo suddenly snickered, "Those descriptions sound about right."

Raphael looked to Lailah, who nodded and spoke, "Duo.....Abbadon is an Angel of Death known as the Destroyer."

The four former pilots, now reincarnated Angels, blinked. WuFei, Heero and Trowa turned to stare at their comrade and friend.

Duo blinked again, "Holy shit, are you serious??"

Michael frowned, Raphael choked on his tea, and Lailah sighed, "I'm quite serious and please don't use that language. Especially in front of the Archangels."

Heero was the first to respond, "So all those times he claimed to be Shinigami he wasn't lying?"

Raphael choked again, his eyes dancing with laughter.

Lailah sighed, "Not exactly. As one of the Angels of Death, Abbadon serves under Gabriel. Azza served under Michael, as did Nekin. Nectaire served under Uriel. So Abbadon wasn't the Angel of Death, but one of the Angels of Death."

Silence dominated the room for a few minutes before Trowa cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, ".......And Quatre?"

The three elder angels exchanged looks and held a silent debate over who would reveal that information. Raphael finally set his cup down and spoke, "Hadriel was one of the Angels of Punishment. His duties included seeing that those who did wrong were suitably sentenced and ensuring that they did not escape their just punishment."

WuFei spoke softly after another stretching silence, "I can't quite see Winner doing something like that."

"Then you haven't seen him recently. " The distress was evident in Trowa's voice.

Lailah turned to Raphael, "That is something you may wish to discuss with Lucifer. I'm afraid Hadriel isn't completely well."

"That's the polite way of saying that he's lapsed into complete insanity." Heero's monotone delivery caused several people to flinch.

* * *

Author's note: And thus ends this chapter...I think I'm doing ok with this story, I'm no where near Rose Argent's level but I'm still working on it.


	7. Healing

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: The characters contained here in belong to Hajime Yatate or Yadate, I've seen it both spellings, and God. I'm merely borrowing them for my amusement and hopefully yours.

Chapter 7: Healing

* * *

Another day passed and Duo was almost blissfully happy. They had been visited by each of the Archangels, he liked Uriel and Gabriel best, and the Archangels had taught them everything a celestial being needed to know. At least when the sun was up, after sunset Lucifer would visit them and give them stories of the Archangels' pasts, which Lailah verified, and informed them of how things were in Hell.

Duo and Heero had agreed on an idea that had mortified WuFei, embarrassed Lailah, amused Lucifer for reasons he wouldn't say, and made Trowa happy. The two of them decided that, since he had seemed interested, they would allow Trowa to join them in their 'private nocturnal activities', and they made sure everyone in the house knew it.

Duo was surprised to find that Trowa was a gentle and caring lover. Which he knew WuFei would freak out about if he was told, and Duo sooo wanted to freak out WuFei, but he couldn't find time to tell him...when his mother wasn't around that is. Duo was starting to love Lailah as if she had always been around. He noticed that WuFei had started to greatly respect Jolie, and Trowa and Heero were starting to see her as their mother figure as well as Duo's.

Everyone had just sat down for lunch when a cell phone began chirping, each of the archangels checked their own, which all seemed to be connected to Heaven, before everyone realized it was Raphael's.

Raphael frowned, he had instructed his assistants that he wasn't to be called unless it was an emergency, "Yes?" He listened to who ever was on the other end, his frown deepening.

Uriel and Gabriel started to scoot away from him as his eyes narrowed, Michael shook his head pitying whom ever would be receiving Raphael's wrath.

"I see," the Healer continued, "We will be right there." He hung up and turned to look at everyone, "Lailah you will join me please, we have a matter of some urgency to tend to." His tone was as cold as his eyes.

Michael hesitated, "What is it Raphael?"

"Lucifer has been injured, and his people applied for Heavenly assistance." Raphael's voice was calm.

Uriel and Gabriel both jumped up and simultaneously shouted, "What?"

The look Raphael gave them made them sit back down and stare at the table.

"What about his healer?" Lailah asked extremely concerned.

A brief look of sorrow crossed Raphael's face, "He himself is severely hurt. Michael, Lailah and I will be going. I think it best that everyone else continue about as planned. After all tomorrow these three have to decide where they want to go." With that he got up. Lailah whispered softly to Duo, then followed.

The two arrived in Hell's portion of Purgatory and were greeted by a babbling Mephistopheles, "It's absolutely terrible, Lord Lucifer is unconscious and the healer is barely breathing, we are grateful you could come." He said in one breath.

Raphael raised his hand, "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Meph calmed a bit, "The reincarnate...he lost it and broke out, and then he attacked the healer. Lord Lucifer went to restrain him...and well..."

"Where is the reincarnate now?" Lailah asked giving Raphael a worried look.

"He's over there." Meph pointed to an enclosed area, "We managed to trap him there and he's fighting the Golgothom, we figured it would use up his energy..." He shrugged the helplessness everyone in Hell was feeling without Lucifer's orders.

Raphael took command of the situation, "Mephistopheles, find out if anyone else has been injured and depending on the seriousness I will see them. First however I'll tend Lucifer and your healer. Lailah see what you can do to calm the reincarnate, when I'm done with the healing I'll see to him myself." With that he motioned for Meph to lead him to Lucifer. Meph knew better than to dispute Raphael's orders, even in Hell the Great Healer was feared and respected.

As Raphael walked into the room that had been set up for the Lord of Hell's comfort he frowned. Lucifer was in worse condition than had been said: he was covered in cuts and bruises, he was burned and singed all over. To be blunt he looked like someone had been trying to turn him into medium-rare steak. Looking over at Hell's healer Raphael had to choke back his gasp, Kerrideon was in even worse condition, and Raphael's former assistant knew how to self-heal. But apparently he could only keep himself just alive. He had a large gash across his chest and a second one crossing his abdomen, added to the other injuries, which were similar to Lucifer's, though more numerous and deeper, Raphael could understand why Kerrideon couldn't heal himself.

Despite knowing things would be smoother if he healed Lucifer first, Raphael healed Kerrideon enough so that the younger healer could heal himself then assist in tending any other injuries. Raphael sighed at the prospect of the day ahead of him.

Lailah watched Meph lead Raphael to the makeshift infirmary, then turned to the enclosure where Quatre was supposed to be. She could hear the sounds of battle emanating from within, and moved to the viewer, which was similar to a two-way mirror, and checked to see what was happening. For being a Shit-demon, the Golgothom was faring poorly. Excrementals were known to be near invincible, yet the Golgothom was having trouble defending himself.

Quatre was unrelenting in his assault on the Golgothom, attacking with a fury that Lailah had only seen in blood-lusting berserkers. His clothing was covered in blood, from Lucifer and Kerrideon, and bits and pieces of the excremental. Lailah could do nothing to try to help Quatre until he was finished fighting, so she sent a message to the Golgothom to allow his opponent to 'destroy' him. She then closed her eyes against the sight of the excremental being violently mutilated.

Once Quatre had finished slaughtering the Golgothom, he continued his rampage against the walls of the enclosure. Lailah lightly frowned then disappeared from the viewer only to reappear in the enclosure in a brilliant display worthy of an angel.

"Why are you so angered Quatre Raberba Winner?" She asked him softly as the light faded.

Quatre had had to shield his eyes from the light. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Lailah smiled caringly and comfortingly, "I am Lailah, the Angel of Night. I have come to help you, if you will let me."

Quatre looked at her, She has the appearance of an Angel...but she could just as easily be a demon. "How can I be sure that you're an Angel?" His eyes narrowed as he prepared for any deception.

Slowly Lailah walked to him and extended her hands palm up, "Place your hands over mine, and listen to your heart. If your heart says I am of evil you may attack me, but if your heart says I am of good please let me help you."

Quatre hesitated then placed his hands over hers. Everything he had been told about the feeling of love from Allah flashed through his mind as warmth, calm, and safety flooded his every nerve, overwhelming every other feeling he had. Falling to his knees he bowed his head to the ground, "Forgive me for doubting a messenger of Allah."

"You are not well Quatre, I know someone who can help if you will let him." Lailah kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up at her, "May I ask who this person is?"

Her smile was of kindness and concern, "He is the Archangel Raphael, the greatest healer in existence."

"Would you stay while he helped me? I trust in you." Quatre's voice was soft.

"If you would like I will help him, but I have other duties as well that I must tend to. I would be with you as much as possible but I could not stay the whole time." She placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned against her touch, "I would like it if you could help."

Lailah smiled and sent the message to Raphael that Quatre was ready to begin healing. She knew it would take weeks and be stressful but she did promise to help. Raphael came to them after getting Lucifer back on his feet, and the two of them moved Quatre to Heaven's side of Purgatory. During his healing he would remain there, in a comfortable room, but be under constant supervision.

Duo finally understood why Lucifer had been amused by the news of him, Heero and Trowa being together. After seeing the way Gabriel and Uriel reacted to his arrival it was hard to not know.

Michael left to deal with some business, but Uriel and Gabriel had cleared their schedules for the day, so unless an emergency arose for them, they were free to remain.

Gabriel had been pacing the living room, waiting for some news from Raphael about Lucifer's condition, while Uriel fidgeted. To everyone's surprise not ten minutes after Michael's departure Lucifer appeared in the living room.

"My, my Gabby you seem anxious about something." Lucifer's voice sweetly sounded seconds before his body appeared.

Uriel nearly tackled Satan in a hug, "You're okay?" The usually introverted scribe asked and stated at the same time.

Gabriel stopped his pacing and stared, looking Lucifer over as if verifying that he was indeed in one piece.

"I won't be okay if you don't let me breath Uriel." Lucifer chuckled hugging back.

Uriel pulled back, a concerned frown on his face, "What happened?"

Lucifer sighed, "A reincarnate completely lost his mind and started attacking my people, he nearly killed Kerrideon...and me. Last I saw before I passed out was Beelz, and Mephisto trapping him in an enclosure to fight the Golgothom. Raphael just released me as healthy so I came to reassure everyone that I am still alive...well as alive as we are."

"What reincarnate?" Gabriel had crossed his arms.

Lucifer offered an apologetic smile, "Hadriel..." His voice was barely audible as if he didn't want the name heard.

Trowa tensed, and Duo hugged him comfortingly. WuFei and Heero frowned, both thinking that if Quatre were insane and powerful enough to take on and injure the Devil they would be in trouble.

The four boys blinked dumbfounded and slack-jawed when Gabriel walked to Lucifer and pulled him into a fierce kiss. WuFei was stunned enough to drop his glass of soda.

Breaking off the kiss Gabriel looked Lucifer in the eye, "That was for making us worry." Without waiting for a response he then punched Lucifer in the gut, his eyes flashing angrily, "And that was for taking Hadriel without telling me!"

While Lucifer was doubled over Gabriel stomped to the couch and flopped ungracefully to sit and sulk. Uriel was visibly torn between comforting Gabriel and helping Lucifer.

Duo blinked and looked at Lucifer, "Damn, what exactly did you do to piss him off that badly dad?"

Gabriel and Uriel both blinked wide-eyed then turned to Lucifer, their expressions demanding an explanation.

"...What did you call Lucifer, Maxwell?" WuFei had re-dropped the glass as he had started to clean up the soda.

Lucifer meanwhile just sat on the ground and regarded his son, "Congratulations you just changed everything with one word." Turning to look at the two gaping Archangels he sighed, "Yes, he is my son, and no you will not tell Michael yet."

"But I thought he was Lailah's son?" Uriel asked confused.

"It takes two to make a baby." Lucifer's smile alluded to the events that had brought about Duo's existence.

A tangible silence overtook everyone present. Duo recovered first, "AAAAAHHH! I so do not need to think of you two doing that!"

"Why? It's not like you didn't know that's how people are born, or that you yourself aren't partaking of pleasures of the flesh either." Lucifer continued to smile.

Uriel closed his eyes thoroughly embarrassed by the conversation, "Can we not speak of who is making love with whom?"

"So you don't want to know that your assistant has been 'making love' with not only my son, but Michael's Lt.? And you don't want them to know that you and Gabriel are.. Oh, no you're right, that shouldn't be said." Lucifer's smile was of ruthless teasing, as Uriel blushed further.

"How is it you know so much about the reincarnates?" Gabriel demanded huffily, a faint blush gracing his own features.

Lucifer smirked, "Because I talk to Raphael and Lailah often, and did so even before the boys started coming into their powers. I know all about their pasts, just like I know Hadriel took after you for a while Gabby."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, "And what pray tell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that for awhile Hadriel and Nectaire were lovers, and Hadriel, I've noticed, was a very possessive lover." The insinuations were not lost to the former Gundam pilots.

Uriel looked away, blushing yet deeper, "I hardly think this is the time to say such things." He recovered his dignity, and changed topics, then continued speaking, "Where is Hadriel now? After all if he isn't well..."

"Raphael took him in to heal him, and Lailah's helping." Lucifer then turned to Duo. "That means she won't be around as much for awhile."

Duo looked crestfallen. WuFei cleared his throat, "You three still have to decide which side you want to join. Tomorrow Michael will return to find out." He was silently hoping at least one of them would decide to join Lucifer's forces because that would help the balance that Lucifer was working for.

As Duo frowned in thought, Trowa spoke up, "I know which side I want to choose, I just want to see which side Heero and Duo would prefer first."

Uriel softly smiled in understanding, "You don't want to be separated from them do you?" Trowa didn't answer but he didn't have to since everyone present knew the three were in love with each other. "What if I told you it wouldn't matter if you chose different sides?"

The three younger angels looked at the Scribe questioningly. Uriel moved to sit next to Gabriel, "After all it never stopped Gabriel and Lucifer." His smile changed to one of innuendos.

Lucifer chuckled, "Uriel stop trying to corrupt their minds...that's my job. What Uriel means is that even though he and Gabriel are still in Heaven the three of us still manage to spend time together."

"Lucifer are you corrupting the boys with stories of the Midnight Club?" Everyone turned to look at a tired looking Lailah.

Lucifer got up and walked to her, kissing her cheek, then guided her to sit in the recliner, "I haven't said a word about that yet."

"What's the 'Midnight Club'?" Heero asked after Duo had gotten up to get a glass of water for Lailah.

"The Midnight Club was founded by Lucifer and Gabriel and has three permanent members with at least two other 'sometimes' members." Uriel stated, while Gabriel half-glared at him, but continued without acknowledging him. "It meets, as the name indicates, at Midnight and is merely a front for a practice of debauchery, and do not glare at me like that Gabriel. They have the right to know the truth...about everything."

Lailah sighed, "Uriel is right, it may alter their decisions...and I would rather they know the absolute truth rather than decide based on half-truths."

The conversation had run deep into the night, until Lailah ushered everyone off to rest. To the surprise of the younger four, the two Archangels decided to stay for the night, as well as Lucifer, but Lailah said she had to return to Heaven for the night.

Duo felt uneasy not having Lailah around, it felt almost like not having Heero and Trowa with him.

Currently the three of them were sitting in Trowa's room, Heero looked from Trowa to Duo, "Where do we want to go?"

Trowa's face was void of expression, "I know we probably don't want to go to the same place. I personally don't think I would fit in at Heaven, and I wouldn't feel safe if Quatre..."

"True, but I actually would like to go to Heaven, Lucifer is nice and surprisingly honest...but Hell would be too much like..." Heero trailed off.

Duo, somehow managing to hug both of them simultaneously, spoke up, "I love mom, she's fabulous, but she told me that no one in Heaven would be able to teach me everything I need to know about my powers." He paused, "She even said there might be some in Heaven that wouldn't want to accept me, but she wouldn't say why."

Heero and Trowa returned Duo's hug. "I don't think you have to worry about something like that happening." Trowa whispered to his loves.

"True. I think Raphael would help prevent such a thing." Said Heero, "He seems very fond of Lailah and unwilling to see anything make her unhappy."

Duo lightly chuckled, "Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael treat mom like we treat Hilde, maybe I should start calling them my uncles."

Trowa and Heero exchanged a look before they too chuckled, then kissed each other and Duo.

"Let me see if I understand everything: We've lost Azza to Morning Star, Hadriel has gone insane and is not fit to decide anything, Nekin and Nectaire's decision will most likely depend on Abbadon's, and Abbadon himself seems unusually partial to Morning Star. Not to mention the fact that we still can't locate the Anti-Christ anywhere. Does that summarize everything?" The Metatron asked irately. He and the four Archangels had gathered in Michael's office for a meeting.

Gabriel cleared his throat lightly, almost trying to not draw attention, "I think the three have decided..."

Michael near glared at his younger brother, "Really and you were going to mention this when?"

"We do not know for certain, but they seemed very somber when we left. Lailah may know what they've decided, after all..." Uriel stopped talking as Michael raised his hand.

"I know, 'after all Abbadon is her son'." He sighed, "I still can't believe you kept something like that secret Raphael."

"He's what?" The four Archangels winced and turned their attention to the booming Voice of God. "Why was I not informed of this? Does He know? I would think it's something He needs to know. And who pray tell is the father?" Metatron looked accusingly at the Archangels as his finished his first rant. "The way she 'admires' all of you I think it is obvious that one of you is his father!"

Raphael calmly sipped his cocoa, "Yes our Lord knows, I myself told Him. He seemed to think you would over-react, and would suggest that Lailah be punished for 'Sins of the flesh'." Seeing Metatron flush Raphael knew the Lord had been right. "And He did not wish to see Compassion punished for love."

Metatron was nearly pouting while silently fuming, rolling his eyes Michael repeated the last of Metatron's questions, "Raphael, who is Abbadon's father?"

Raphael didn't look up from his drink, "Our Lord." Uriel covered his face and Gabriel snickered.

"I meant his birth father and you know it. Scribe, Burning Bush, since the two of you know perhaps you would care to enlighten us?" Michael addressed them.

"They are not at liberty to reveal that information, Our Lord has decreed that it shall remain secret until the proper time, and He will inform us when that time is." Raphael intervened.

Michael frowned, "I don't like this."

"Nor do I." Metatron agreed.

* * *

Author's note: Look I left unanswered questions. Stay tuned for the next chapter in which the finale draws nearer.

...Anyway anyone who's seen Dogma yes I stole the Golgothom, but he's a cool demon...in a gross kinda way.


	8. Actions

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: See how that says Maeleana? Not God or Hajime? So guess what:fingers snap: Darn it, but I don't own anything other than some personalities.

Chapter 8: Actions

* * *

The tension was running high that morning. Despite the appetizing foods Lailah prepared no one could bring themselves to eat breakfast, at best they would pick at their food, before giving up and going to the living room.

The living room, which was comfortably spacious, now seemed crowded. On the couch were: Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Metatron. On the love seat sat: Lucifer and WuFei. Finally scattered about in various chairs were Gabriel, Heero, Duo and Trowa. The latter three next to each other. Lailah had excused herself as having to see to Quatre as she had promised.

The deafening silence was broken by Metatron, "So have you three decided?" At Trowa, Heero and Duo's nods he continued, "Very well then. Heero Yuy?"

Heero looked at Duo and Trowa, they were the only ones who saw his regret. "I would like to return to Heaven." He stated plainly.

Michael closed his eyes and sighed, relieved that he wouldn't loose another Lt.

Metatron continued to speak, "Trowa Barton?"

"I wish to join Lucifer's forces. I wouldn't belong in Heaven." Not even blinking Trowa answered.

Uriel lightly frowned, as Raphael lightly squeezed his hand in understanding.

"And you, Duo Maxwell?" Metatron almost faltered, fearing what he was fairly certain of.

Duo looked around at everyone, the Archangels and Lucifer were obviously trying not to seem anxious. Lucifer, for obvious reasons, and the Archangels, because his choice would decide the balance of power until Quatre was healed.

Duo noticed that WuFei had loosened up, though he didn't know why. He wondered how long he should drag this out, but seeing Lucifer look nervous he decided to just say it, "I'm going to Hell."

Gabriel twitched at the method of delivery Duo had chosen, "The three of you are certain?"

"Very. We talked it over through almost all of last night. This is what we want." Trowa answered for them.

Metatron sighed and started to get up, "Very well then, Mister Yuy you have two weeks to set your affairs in order. You can make it look like you're going on an extended trip, since you will be allowed to return once you've been situated properly."

Before Heero could answer the house shook with a rumble.

"What the Hell was that?" Duo asked getting up, reaching for the gun he didn't have on him, the other three ex-Gundam pilots reacted similarly.

All six Celestial beings' phones started ringing furiously, each answered and listened. Lucifer let out a curse, Raphael's eyes narrowed, Metatron got as near to swearing as an Angel could, Uriel and Gabriel sank back into their seats, and Michael frowned.

Lucifer was the first to hang up, "Duo, Trowa, WuFei, I have to go save my people from an unwarranted attack." He glared accusatorily toward Michael and Metatron, "You three have two days to settle things here then I'll be calling you down to help. Apparently our attacker is as powerful as the Archangels." With that he disappeared.

Michael glowered at the spot Lucifer had been in, "I'm afraid this will cut short your time Heero, you also will have two days. If I'm correct, which I hope I'm not, we may be going to war again sooner than planned." He nodded to his brothers and Metatron, and they too disappeared.

Michael was pacing his office. The angels he had sent to retrieve Quatre hadn't returned or reported in. Gabriel was unable to help because his personal feelings rendered him useless with worry, so Uriel was also unavailable, and Raphael was looking for Lailah, who had also disappeared. Michael wasn't sure which was more frustrating: to have a rogue celestial being, to have lost a Compassionate, to be on the brink of a Celestial war again, or to have only Metatron available for assistance.

A pounding at his door drew his attention back, "Enter." Michael was surprised to see not only one of his scouts, but his brothers as well.

The scout handed him a scroll, bowing.

Michael almost screamed in frustration as he read it.

Gabriel's voice held hints of dread, "What does it say Michael?"

"It's an official declaration of war..." Michael handed the scroll to Gabriel, then turned away.

Raphael read it over Gabriel's shoulder then dismissed the messenger, swearing the scout to silence on the matter.

"What do we do Michael?" Uriel's voice was soft and fearful, as the keeper of Heaven's records he knew what could come from a war, and that was not something he looked forward to recording.

Michael punched his desk. After a few moments he straightened and faced his brothers, "I'll present the message to Our Lord. I'll find out what He wants to do. I'll let you know what to do once I find out."

Iblis was half-kneeled, half-writhing before Lucifer.

"Of all the idiotic, imbecilic, moronic, obtuse things to do! I left you in command for not even an hour and you sent a declaration of war!" The shadows seemed to close in on Iblis as Lucifer's voice thundered around him.

Iblis cowered, "F-f-forgive me, I thought it was the best action to take at the time. I mean we were being attacked without reason..." He trailed off as Lucifer glowed in anger.

"I am not in a forgiving mood. You are to report to Olivier, you will serve under him until I say otherwise. Perhaps time with the incubi and excrementals will teach you the value of conferring with me before you make such decisions. Now get out of my sight before I decide something worse." Lucifer nearly growled at Iblis, who wisely disappeared, then summoned Mephistopheles. "Do we have an identity on the Angel that attacked?"

Meph conjured a viewing window, "Yes sir." The window displayed the attack in its entirety.

Lucifer watched thoughtfully, as he saw the young angel tearing through his defense forces. Luckily the angel could get no further than the Purgatory border, only true Fallen angels could pass completely into Hell. Ironically Lucifer counted that as a blessing. He continued watching, Gabriel will be devastated. It was no exaggeration, Gabriel would suffer great emotional pains when he learned his son perpetrated the attack.

Thousands of angels had gathered to hear the Lord's decree. Varying degrees of anxiety rippled through them, some were hoping for a battle as a chance to strike at Lucifer, some feared an attack by Lucifer's forces that would find them unprepared. And it was Michael they all looked to for information.

"Our Lord has decreed that we shall accept the declaration." Furious whispering caused him to stop.

Raphael stood off to one side, quiet in his disapproval. Near him was Uriel holding Gabriel's hand comfortingly. The three looked to their elder brother, giving silent support.

As the gathered angels started to calm Michael continued, "As General of the Lord's Armies I am to take command of Heaven during this time. My Lts. will be available for your questions and to relay any orders." He already was fighting the urge to sigh at what was expected. "We will send a messenger with our response to Hell. Phaleg," indicated his top Lt. "will be available to deliver any orders, he is to be assisted by the scribes." Michael glanced to Uriel who nodded.

"What about the one who attacked Hell?" Came the question from within the crowd.

Michael had hoped the rumors wouldn't have started yet, "Gaddriel is searching for him. Such rebellion and disregard for the laws of Heaven will not go undisciplined." More whispers met that statement. Raising his hands for silence Michael continued, "When he is found he will be dealt with, for now continue about your usual duties unless otherwise notified by either Phaleg, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, or myself."

Though everyone recognized the dismissal many lingered in the pavilion, talking amongst themselves.

Michael escaped to his office the moment he could, seeking the reassuring solitude.

"You know why the Lord decided to accept don't you?" Raphael spoke up quietly.

Michael looked up at him, not bothering to hide his weary expression, "When did you sneak in? That's not a very good example to be setting Raphael."

"Michael..." Raphael started to admonish him.

Michael raised his hand, "Yes I know, He's preparing us. But this is one preparation I could do without."

Raphael nodded, "True. Any news that you didn't share yet?"

"None. We still don't know where Lailah is, or Quatre, and we still don't know who or where the Anti-Christ is. And Gabriel may hate me for this but I'm beginning to think Quatre may be the Anti-Christ." His tone somber, Michael brought himself to look Raphael directly in the eye.

Raphael sat in the chair opposite Michael, "And if he is? Then what?"

"If Quatre is the Anti-Christ then we will have to destroy him. Your efforts to heal him have obviously failed, though I know you tried. He's too wild to be trusted alive." His tone indicated that Michael wished to hear that it wasn't true.

Raphael merely nodded then got up and left.

They had kept the 'farewells' as brief as they could but it still hurt Duo that Heero was not going to be with him and Trowa.

He, WuFei and Trowa had just arrived at Hell, and were being briefed by Mephistopheles.

"...and that's everything we know so far." Meph concluded.

WuFei glanced at Trowa, then turned his full attention on Meph, "So we have to battle the Angels in less than 48 hours?"

"Yes and no." Meph began, "Lucifer doesn't want you three involved in this particular battle."

Duo bristled, "Why not?"

Meph sighed, "There are three main reasons he gave: one, none of you have the experience for this kind of battle; two, your friend may be fighting with the other side; and three, he doesn't want to risk losing you sir." His last comment was aimed directly to Duo.

"What do you mean we don't have the experience?" Asked Trowa in a plain tone.

"None of you have been in a Celestial war. You don't know how to use a flaming sword, you haven't learned how to fight while flying, without damaging your wings. And you haven't discovered the full extent of your powers."

"Makes sense." WuFei's voice cut off the protest forming on Duo's lips.

Duo frowned, "I refuse to just sit by while there's a war going on. Isn't there something we can do?"

"Actually there is." The four of them turned to see Lucifer entering.

Mephistopheles bowed to him as he continued to speak, "Our healers will need help. Most of the injuries that will be received in this battle will be minor physical injuries, but there will be an occasional psychological injury, as well as major physical injury. I would like for you three to assist with the physical healing."

Lucifer raised his hand as he saw WuFei about to protest their healing abilities, "You will each be given a healer's kit, it contains potions and special bandages. Kerrideon will explain how to properly administer them."

As his name was spoken Hell's Healer entered and bowed. Kerrideon then motioned for the three Fallen Angels to follow him out.

"Mephistopheles." Lucifer began the four had left, "I want you to do what ever it takes to ensure that Abbadon makes it through the battle."

Meph nodded, "And his friends?"

Lucifer looked at the door through which Duo, WuFei and Trowa had left, "If you have to sacrifice them for him to live then do so."

* * *

Author's Note: I know cliffhanger ending for this chapter. Oh well. 


	9. CW2

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: If you've read this far into the story you know who owns the characters within.

Chapter 9: CW**II**: The Second Celestial War

* * *

Heero looked out over what would become a battlefield, it was like looking at an old fantasy photo. The area had every type of terrain imaginable, there was a forest next to a swamp, a desert bordering a barren mountain range, a region of plains seemed to be in the center, almost making a path from Heaven to Hell, and between the forest and swamp stretched an expanse of water that appeared endless. ...And yet none of these areas had any color to them. Everything that was natural to these regions was in black and white. 

This was Purgatory. It was beautiful, in a frightening way.

Heero was with the group of Angels that would move the injured to a safer location once they were brought off the battlefield. He had the feeling that he would be easily distracted by the initial battle. It would be unlike anything he had every seen.

"Anxious?" Came Raphael's voice from beside him.

Heero nodded, still looking over Purgatory, "Yes...that is I mean..." He trailed off knowing that it sounded like he was looking forward to bloodshed.

Raphael looked down at him, a faint hint of a smile on his face, "I understand. Purgatory is uniquely captivating, and this will be the first time you've seen a Celestial Battle. Just remember, we are here to heal the injured, and we can't afford to become too distracted. Though there are enough of us present that we can spare a moment or two to gawk."

If Raphael hadn't sounded so serious Heero would have sworn the Archangel was teasing him.

WuFei was morbidly curious as to exactly what kind of wounds needed a numbing solution that made a cut heal in five seconds, and what would happen if such a wound wasn't treated immediately. He took a quick stock of the situation: he was with other Fallen angels and some demons; preparing for a war which, if Lucifer was correct, would make mortal battles seem like 'a small verbal disagreement'; Heero was on the opposing side; and to make matters worse neither side, Heaven nor Hell, knew where Quatre was.

He looked toward Duo and Trowa, Duo was trying to remain calm for Trowa's sake and Trowa himself was putting on a brave front for Duo. Some scantily clad 'women', who were obviously trying to do a comedic act, were entertaining the two of them but it was coming across as being closer to pornography.

"Succubae."

WuFei tore his gaze from the 'women' to look at Lucifer, "I'm sorry?"

Lucifer nodded toward Duo and Trowa's entertainers, "Those are succubae, female demons who thrive on sex. Their male counterparts are incubi. I figured considering Duo and Trowa's preference they would be safer with succubae rather than incubi."

After thinking about it for a second WuFei nodded in agreement. Duo, at least, had a very active libido.

"Meph is in charge of the succubae for this battle... WuFei I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I gave Meph special orders that if he has to sacrifice you and Trowa then he should."

WuFei looked at Lucifer questioningly. But the Leader of the Fallen was not looking at him. He followed Lucifer's gaze and saw Duo laugh, "Is he truly that important to you?"

Lucifer sighed, "He is so much like his mother...and I would do everything within my power to see her happy. The funny thing is I didn't know that Lailah was the mortal woman I was with until she told me back at the house."

"You didn't know that Lailah was Jolie?" WuFei was forming a new respect for the being that was considered the most devious and hated being ever.

Lucifer shook his head, "And I'll tell you something no one else knows. I was prepared to remain with that mortal woman until she died."

"Why didn't you?" Lucifer seemed almost...human...

Lucifer gave a wry smile, "Ironically it was an act of evil that separated us. Shortly after we started our relationship my current mortal form was mugged and killed."

"...I too lost a loved one to violence." And suddenly WuFei came to the realization that he and Lucifer had more in common than anyone could have guessed.

Duo shifted uneasily, absolute silence had overtaken both sides of Purgatory as the appointed time for the battle drew near. Everyone, Angel and Demon, had congregated closer to the center of the plains area. Metatron, who would be among the non-combatants on Heaven's side, reminded everyone of the unspoken rules.

Apparently Heaven's healers would tend anyone injured that was brought to them, but it was understood that no one attacked a healer, no matter whose side they were on. The only exception would be if a healer became a combatant.

Also no one would attack either Michael or Lucifer, for they would be battling each other. Never mind the fact that they were the eldest of all and no one else would stand a chance against them anyway.

Non-combatants were to remain so or risk being destroyed.

Mysty, one of the succubae, had told Duo and Trowa that was the biggest danger in a Celestial battle. Beings weren't killed they were destroyed. Mere death, she said, meant they could return to their side and would therefore be pointless. So anyone who was 'killed' in battle was destroyed and became nothing more than a mere memory.

Now Duo's biggest worry was that Heero would try to defend the healers and get himself destroyed. Trowa was trying to reassure him, but Duo could tell that he was just as concerned.

The silence that had overtaken Purgatory was becoming oppressive. The two sides had taken their places, some would compare it to two teams meeting at the line of scrimmage, but this would be no game.

Heaven's armies were prepared to defend what they knew was right. And Hell's legions stood ready to defend their right to exist.

Most of the angels saw this as a chance to payback Lucifer and his followers for their disrespect of the Lord. But all of them were there because the Lord had so decreed it.

As for the Demons and Fallen, they would just as soon not be there at all. None of them wanted to fight the Angels, they just wanted to continue in their attempts to corrupt mortal humans.

As if triggered by some hidden signal the front lines surged forward to engage in the start of the battle.

Quickly the healers on both sides became too engaged in their duties to pay mind to anything else.

Teleportation spells were being cast left and right by healers removing the injured from the field. Occasionally one of the healers would linger on the field a moment too long and catch a blade across an appendage, but for the most part those were accidental injuries so neither side was faulted.

Though they had been through many battles and seen all sorts of injuries in their time; WuFei, Trowa, Heero and Duo were entranced by the injuries they now saw, and the healing involved. Apparently the warriors on both sides fought in the understanding that you took on only one opponent at a time, especially if you were using powers rather than a physical weapon.

The fighting continued, for how long no one could tell, but suddenly everyone froze as an explosion rented through those at the center of the field.

Michael and Lucifer, who had been engaged in a mid-air sword fight, were suddenly hurled to the ground by a force that could not be identified. Before anyone could react both leaders were struck by another unseen force.

WuFei heard Duo's breath catch and out of the corner of his eye saw Trowa tense, he barely caught Trowa whisper a name that WuFei would never have associated with such violence.

Even from across a battlefield Heero could see WuFei, Trowa and Duo, so he wasn't too surprised when a new Angel appeared over Lucifer and Michael.

"Hypocrites. All of you. None of you operates under reason anymore, all you know is hate and Chaos... And since that is your way that is how you shall go."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I'm ending the chapter there. Yes, I know I suck and that half of you want me to be tortured as I torture you, but guess what it's late and I have to get up at the butt crack of dawn so I'm ending it here. :P 


	10. Reasons

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: ...What do you think?

Author's Note: Grammar stuff is the same.

Chapter 10: Reasons

* * *

Everyone was transfixed, frozen in amazement at the scene before them. Most weren't even breathing, as such a thing was trivial.

As the impact of seeing their leaders stricken down wore off, a few celestial entities surged forward to attack this new arrival.

Quatre scornfully glanced at the twenty-odd attackers as they drew near. In the next moment they were mere ash falling to the ground.

Duo felt Trowa shudder, and was fairly sure he had shivered himself. His full attention, like everyone else, was on Quatre. He barely noticed the succubae forming a wall between them and Quatre.

Quatre slowly descended, glared balefully down at the two leaders, who were only now starting to pull themselves up. "As the commanders of these misguided forces you two are responsible, and will be held accountable for the suffering you have caused."

Raphael slowly stepped forward, exuding a calm aura "Hadriel... Quatre... please calm down. Would you like to talk about why you are doing this?"

Gasps of horror and amazement rippled through both armies as Quatre launched at Raphael, fist drawn back then surging forward, knocking the Healer off his feet.

Trowa broke away from the succubae guard and caught Quatre pulling him away from Raphael so that his own healers could tend him. "Quatre! What's gotten into you?"

Quatre stopped struggling, and calmly turned to face Trowa. His voice was deathly cold, "You left me. I should make you suffer for that."

Trowa paled and, releasing Quatre, took a slow step away.

Mysty and WuFei were holding Duo back or he would have run to Trowa's aid. As it was Heero relieved the nearest angel of their sword and moved to Trowa's defense.

Swiftly he moved to position himself between the former lovers, "If you're going to kill Trowa you'll have to get through me."

Quatre's head tilted as if he was considering Heero. Slowly he shook his head, "I won't hurt Trowa for freeing me... Although if you cause him any harm I may harm you." His gaze flickered to include Duo, though for only a brief moment, in Duo's mind it was a moment too long.

Uriel had some of his scribes and a few cherubs holding Gabriel back, as he slowly started toward the exhibition. "Quatre?" He began cautiously.

"And who are you?" Quatre's tone implied the threat if this man was perceived as the enemy.

"I am Uriel, I'm a scribe..." He said his tone stern yet timid. He was almost anticipating an attack.

Quatre tilted his head thoughtfully, "...Yes...I've heard of you. You're supposed to be kind and good." A smile, that caused those who could see it to shiver, spread across his face. "What can I do for you?"

Uriel fought back a shudder at the sudden change, "Could you please tell us why you are attacking Michael and Lucifer?"

"Because they've hurt people." Quatre spoke as if that vague answer explained everything.

"Well, why specifically?" Uriel knew he had to be calm and cautious or risk Raphael, Michael and Lucifer's fates.

"Because he's lost it!" Duo's voice interrupted whatever answer Quatre had planned on making.

Uriel winced and looked pleadingly to WuFei to keep Duo silent.

Quatre slowly turned to look at Duo with a smirking grin, "Why hello Duo, how are you?"

"I've been better." His tone verging on snide, Duo shrugged WuFei off. "What do you think you're doing Quatre?"

"I'm avenging someone who can't fight for themselves." Quatre's expression was almost questioning as if he expected Duo to have already known that.

Duo raised his eye and crossed his arms as he walked forward, "Yeah? Who?"

Quatre's smile was at once sinless and chilling, "Why, your mother of course."

Everyone with knowledge of who Duo's mother was froze.

"Where the Hell is she? What have you done with her?" Duo demanded arms uncrossing, hands clenching into fists.

Quatre was unfazed. "She's safe...far safer than _they_ would have kept her." He motioned toward Michael and Lucifer.

"She's safest with her friends and family, Quatre." Raphael had healed and was standing with the barest shaking as his balance returned.

Quatre turned, a terrifying grimace was directed to the Healer, "What would you know about it? You treat her as if she were a dull child that needs constant instruction."

Raphael was taken aback, "...Are those her feelings or yours?"

Quatre drew himself up to stand defiantly, "She would never say such a thing because she believes you to be a perfect older brother, but I have seen beyond your facades. You treat her like a child, Michael ignores her, Lucifer uses her, and Metatron despises her. The only semi-decent ones among you are Uriel-san and Gabriel-san. Uriel-san is her friend and she doesn't know Gabriel-san well enough to have any problems with him." He shrugged indifference at the last part.

Uriel gently placed a hand on Raphael's arms and addressed Quatre, "So you're doing this for her sake? Did she ask you to?"

"No, she doesn't like seeing anyone hurt. She wouldn't really approve of what I'm doing..." Brief remorse crossed Quatre's face before he continued, "But don't you see Uriel-san? They hurt her and someone as kind and gentle as her should never have to feel hurt, so they have to pay." He finished pointing toward Michael and Lucifer, who were just rising to their feet.

Heero and Trowa had moved to stand by Duo, and had been keeping him from trying to attack Quatre.

"Give her back Quatre. You had no right to take my mother." Duo glared balefully at his once friend.

Quatre looked pityingly at Duo, "I'm afraid I can't do that yet Duo, but I promise you she is safe." His attention then returned to Michael and Lucifer, "Now, I believe using someone is slightly more offensive than ignoring them so I'm afraid you'll have to go first Lucifer." Quatre raised his hand to release another energy attack on Lucifer.

* * *

Author's Note: Raise your hand if you're lost. :raises hand: Honest I didn't mean to do this...it's all Beytra's fault. She's my evil muse. Her and Eryne-chan. It was mostly Eryne-chan's idea for the yaoi twist on the Archangels. I know the bible says angels are neither but most are considered male and they're supposed to be very loving toward believers so I took a leap...a big leap. 


	11. Showdown

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: ...Mmhmm.

Author's Note:I hope no one gets lost by the POV changes.

Chapter 11: Showdown

* * *

Lucifer closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact...but it never came. 

Opening his eyes he saw why.

Duo was in shock. One moment he was hearing the voice of his Angel side in his mind saying they shouldn't let Lucifer get hurt, after all that was their father, and he was a decent guy. The next he was in front of Lucifer, Quatre was flat on his back.

He didn't remember moving, he didn't remember absorbing Quatre's attack like it was water, and he certainly didn't remember launching a counter-attack, but apparently he had done all those things.

Heero didn't know what to think. The only thing he knew was that Duo was different, he was no longer the Duo that Heero knew...and loved.

Apart from the obvious physical differences: his hair now being sable, his eyes illuminated in a deep burgundy, and his wings unfurled in gleaming ebony; Heero felt something unfamiliar in Duo's presence.

Glancing to Trowa showed that his Fallen lover noticed the same things.

Quatre frowned as he got up. He would have to see that Duo paid for that attack...but he couldn't hurt Duo. Lailah wouldn't like that in the least. She loved her son and had already died for him. Well at any rate that's what she had told him.

Duo shouldn't have interfered. That was the main point.

Still frowning Quatre brushed himself off and faced the self-proclaimed Shinigami, "Now why did you do that Duo? You really shouldn't have interfered."

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him." Duo heard a voice that was but wasn't his coming from his mouth.

Quatre's frown deepened, something was wrong with Duo, "But Duo he's the Devil, and he hurt your mother. Don't you think he should pay for hurting her?"

"You try hurting him again and I may end up killing you." Duo felt his eyes narrow and a sneer form on his face.

"If you insist on protecting him rather than taking your mother's defense then I suppose we'll have to fight each other. I won't go easy on you Duo, and I'm afraid this will end our friendship." A vague look of pleading crossed Quatre's face.

Duo took stance, his eyes narrowing, his features contorting into a dangerous glare, "Our friendship ended when you took it upon yourself to kidnap my mother and attack my father."

Before his words could register in anyone's mind Duo hurtled toward Quatre.

Those who were unfamiliar with the style of both combatants were quickly starting to lose track of the fight.

The former Gundam pilots, the Archangels, Lucifer and Metatron seemed to have no problem following the every move that was made.

The fighting continued until both had to stop for a breath. The two of them looked like they had been up against a pack of wolves, their clothing was torn where they had managed to strike each other, burns, cuts and scrapes were liberally scattered across their bodies, and both were taking heaving breathes.

"Why don't you give up and return my mother." Duo said wiping some blood from his chin.

"Because she's safe where she is, and I intend to make sure she remains safe and happy." Quatre responded, a cough disrupting his breathing.

Angel and Demon alike watched with bated breath to see who would make the next move and what that move would be.

With the tense air no one seemed to have noticed that one of the Archangels had disappeared until he reappeared and spoke.

Raphael knew the risk he was taking with what he was about to say and do, "Quatre, stop it right now."

Slowly everyone turned their attention toward the Healer.

"I don't want to have to hurt you again Raphael, so please stay out of this." Quatre frowned, the Healer was supposed to be really smart, so why didn't he realize what had to be done?

Raphael slowly walked toward the stand-off, his voice was austere, "Duo stand down. Quatre you said you were doing this for the sake of someone who could not fight for themselves, did you stop to think that that being did not fight because she does not like fighting? How do you think she would react to know that you were hurting people she cares about?"

"You don't understand..." Quatre began before he was cut off.

"No. _You_ do not understand," Heaven's Healer stated harshly. "What you are doing is hurting her more than anything anyone here has ever done."

The Archangel was being utterly rude and presumptuous; he would have to be dealt with...

"I'm sorry you feel that way Raphael. I suppose that means you are taking the side of those who have truly hurt her." Quatre's head tilted to one side in contemplation.

As he raised his hand to send an energy attack, Raphael lifted his own hand to halt the movement of those who were coming to his aid.

WuFei felt his knees weaken. Quatre wasn't just unstable, he was completely unhinged. WuFei didn't think anyone could do what Quatre had just done. But before his very eyes Quatre unleashed a powerful energy blast striking the Archangel with a blinding force that knocked him seven feet away and rendered him unable to move.

A stifling silence followed the attack lasting all of five heartbeats before a scream, that only the heartless could ignore, rented through Purgatory.

* * *

Author's Note: 

The next chapter will be the ending, then I'll have an Epilogue chapter, and explanation chapter, then this story will be finished.

Austere means stern, I just think austere sounds cooler.


	12. Resolution

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: Yeah.

Chapter 12: Resolution

Previously:

Before his very eyes Quatre unleashed a powerful energy blast striking the Archangel with a blinding force that knocked him seven feet away and rendered him unable to move.

A stifling silence followed the attack lasting all of five heartbeats before an agonizing scream, that only the heartless could ignore, rented through Purgatory.

* * *

Duo was about to go to Raphael's assistance when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning saw Lucifer lightly shake his head.

Confused Duo returned his attention to what was happening.

Quatre fell to his knees, grasping at his chest. 'The pain...no it couldn't be his fault'. Slowly he raised his head.

There she was, kneeling on the ground, cradling Raphael's head in her lap, her shoulders trembling. Quatre felt the pain stab through his heart again as he saw a glistening droplet fall from her face.

Metatron wasn't sure what exactly was going on, and he disliked that feeling.

"Instruct our people to return to Heaven."

Dumbstruck, Metatron could only nod at Michael's order.

While Metatron followed through with Michael's order, Lucifer signaled for his people to leave as well.

Soft murmuring was the only sign that the Angels, loyal and fallen; and Demons were leaving. When all that remained were the Archangels, the reincarnates, Lucifer and Lailah, the only sound that could be heard was the soft sobbing of the Angel of night.

After a silent exchange Uriel walked to Quatre. "You understand now." He said kneeling and placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

Quatre took a shuddering breath and slowly nodded.

Lucifer sat on the ground three feet away. "Well Michael I suppose this puts us back into a truce." He said loud enough for everyone present to hear him. He smoothed his hair before he spoke again, "Raph...Get up your upsetting Lailah."

Groaning, Raphael sat up sluggishly, "I presume since you are speaking to me that it worked?"

Lucifer only smiled in answer.

"Y-you're okay?"

Raphael looked into Lailah's tear-streaked face, "Yes, I am sorry if I worried you too much." He then fell over backward as Lailah shoved him and got up, his head thudding against the ground. "...Ouch..."

"Serves you right." Lailah said sniffling, her arms crossed. "How dare you worry me like that!"

"Apparently it's what had to be done Lailah." Michael said as he sat a yard away from, but facing, Lucifer.

"I'm upset with you as well Michael." She stood arms still crossed, looking upset.

Michael blinked, confused, and looked up at her, "What did I do?"

Lailah glared at him, "You accepted a war declaration, that's what you did."

"_I_ did not, _He_ did, because _He_ wants to prepare everyone for _His_ secession." Michael sighed tiredly.

Lucifer tilted his head, "So the Old Man is finally retiring?"

"Yes and don't call Him that." Michael only half-glared at his older brother.

"Time out." The two leaders turned to look at Duo. Heero, Trowa and WuFei had since joined him. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel was the one to answer, "The Lord is getting ready to 'become one with the universe'. He's leaving Michael in charge of Heaven, and His accepting the war declaration was part of His plan to get everyone used to the idea of Michael being in charge."

"Before anyone asks, yes the Lord knew about the Anti-Christ and rogue Angel when he accepted." Raphael said as he sat back up and rubbed the back of his head, "I think I have a bruise forming."

Trowa blinked, "...Anti-Christ?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers, "Darn I was hoping to keep it secret a while longer." He turned to Duo, "Congratulations son you're the Anti-Christ."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's the last actual chapter in this story. Next is the epilogue then a relationship chart for those who were a little confused. Like myself.

Beytra: It's sad when you confuse yourself.

Mae: Who's fault is that?

Phil: But the vermilion gorilla doesn't answer when you call him by name. (starts humming "Purple People-Eater")

Mae & Beytra:


	13. Epilouge

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer: Meow.

Chapter 13: Epilogue

* * *

Duo looked around the living room. He was sitting on the loveseat with Heero and Trowa on either side of him. Michael was sitting in the recliner with an eye raised at one of Gabriel's comments. Uriel was rolling his eyes at Gabriel while patting his hand patronizingly. Metatron was, not surprisingly, absent. Lucifer kept making faces at Michael, whenever Heaven's ruler wasn't looking, just to see who noticed. WuFei was sitting on the couch laughing with Lailah, and Quatre. 

It had been several months and Quatre was doing a lot better. He had accepted being an angel and decided to join Heaven. Raphael's healing of Quatre's mind had almost been miraculous and, since the truce, an understanding had been reached that if Quatre felt himself slipping he could go to purgatory and engage an excremental in combat to wear himself down enough for a healer to assist him.

Raphael sat a bit away from the immediate circle watching everyone. He lightly smiled and raised his glass in salute when he noticed Duo looking at him. Duo smiled, Michael might be in charge of Heaven but it was Raphael everyone saw as the new 'Father'.

It was thanks to Raphael that Duo was able to sit there and enjoy this company.

Once word had reached Heaven that the former angel Abbadon was the anti-Christ, Angels of all levels wanted to take action and destroy him. But Raphael, in an impressive display, informed them that if they destroyed Abbadon they would be destroying Compassion as well.

Now everyone in Heaven and Hell knew that Duo was a child born of love between Lucifer and Lailah, and of course no one wanted to make Lailah upset, and few wanted to piss off Lucifer.

Duo chuckled lightly as Michael threw a spoon at Lucifer while never taking his attention from talking to Trowa.

It had been a rough couple of months that brought them to this, but Duo felt it was worth it. He now had a mom, a dad, a few uncles, a brother, two lovers, and Metatron. Nobody could describe how they felt about Metatron, but as WuFei so simply put it "Metatron is like an slightly annoying sibling or cousin that moves in and won't leave."

Everyone was happier now because just last month Michael and Lucifer had allowed the five former Gundam pilots to see their departed loved ones.

Heero got to meet his birth parents and find out what had happened. It seemed that his father was a soldier who had been killed in battle and his mother had come down with a serious illness shortly after Heero's birth and had sent him to a relative, but that relative had given Heero to someone else. After being passed around like that he had somehow ended up with Odin Lowe. Heero got to speak briefly with Odin as well, so now all his personal demons were laid to rest...well except for Trowa and Duo.

Trowa had seen his parents who had told him that he had a sister named, get this, Catherine. Trowa then checked into it and found out that the Catherine Bloom who mothered over him at the circus was indeed his blood sister. When Duo suggested that Trowa tell Cathy, Trowa declined saying that Catherine had been through so much and yet she had managed to put it behind her and move on. Telling her would only serve to re-open those wounds. No one argued, it was after all Trowa's choice.

Quatre had seen his father and, surprise, his mother. He had yet to speak to them though, he said he had a lot to make up for before he was worthy of facing them. Quatre had almost gone overboard 'making it up' to everyone, especially Lailah. It was almost amusing to see Quatre ready to cater to her every whim, but Lailah asked nothing from him.

WuFei was the surprising one. Seeing his loved ones had sobered him greatly. His parents and siblings were, as he had expected, in Heaven and proud of him. But his wife Meiran... It turned out that she was residing in Hell. Apparently she had committed a few major sins before dying. One of which was denouncing womanhood in favor of battle. Another was being defiant to her husband. She also, technically, committed suicide, so she was consigned to Hell.

Lucifer admitted that some of the definitions were antiquated, but there was nothing he could do to change them unless God wanted them changed. His newest project was negotiating with Michael on new definitions of Sin.

WuFei was still somberly silent most of the time but now he smiled more often as if, slowly, he was allowing himself to enjoy his life.

Duo himself was very happy. He got to visit Heaven's side of Purgatory to talk to Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. They told him they were very happy that he had found himself, and that they were not surprised that he had become a Fallen Angel. Sister Helen said it fit with his inquisitive nature. In Hell he'd gotten to talk to Solo.

That was a sobering experience for Duo, he never saw the stealing the old gang did as evil but according to the rules and definitions stealing, even to survive, was a sin. So Solo was in Hell. That was another reason Lucifer was petitioning for a change.

Duo came out of his reverie when the hall clock chimed. In synchronization everyone raised their glasses in a silent toast. They were toasting life, death, their health and happiness.

In that moment absolute peace was felt throughout the entire Universe.

El Fin.

* * *

Mae: ...That ending sucked. 

Beytra: That's what you get for listening to Phil.

Phil: That's not true. When she listens to me she ends up with no ending.

Mae: True, Phil makes things go on forever. Well that's the end of the story itself, although I'm adding another chapter, but it's an explanation of who's related to whom and who likes whom.

Beytra: Just so those of you who were lost can catch up.

Mae: Before I forget my note: Since this is from Duo's POV, he's saying that he and Trowa are two of Heero's personal demons. And I will not go into details because that would make this chapter a Lemon.

Beytra: And you're a prude.

Mae :P


	14. Authoric Ramblings

Heavenly Hellions, Hellish Angels, Human Bodies

Story By: Maeleana

Disclaimer- Denial of ownership.

Explanations, and Authoric Ramblings

* * *

This entire chapter is dedicated to explaining things before I conclude the story completely. I wanted to try and make it an even number of chapters, but this story may end up being thirteen chapters long, total.

Most facts in this chapter would be thoroughly explained in a prequel...if I were doing a prequel.

Anyway for those wondering about who's related to whom here's the break down:

Duo is the son of two mortals who happened to have been Lucifer and Lailah in mortal form. Due to circumstances beyond their control they both 'died' when he was little which is how he ended up an orphan, etc.

Quatre was born to mortals, but his angel form was 'fathered' by Gabriel.

WuFei is mortal, his angel form was one of Michael's leading Lieutenants.

Heero, much like WuFei was born mortal (we think, though it's still under debate), and his angel form was one of Michael's Lieutenants.

Trowa was born mortal, his angel form was one of Uriel's aides.

Lailah's mortal form was Jolie, whose info is in one of the earlier chapters.

Lucifer's mortal form married Jolie and fathered 'Jesse' or Duo.

Technically all the angels are brothers and sisters. But that term is used by them mostly only when they're teasing each other.

Now for how everyone feels toward everyone else:

Quatre was 'in love' with Trowa, but Quatre went a little loopy so Trowa left. Quatre now is fond of Lailah because she's a lot like him (minus the insanity).

Duo and Heero have been in love with each other for a while, now they both love Trowa who loves them as well.

Uriel and Gabriel have been in love since Raphael locked them in a room together and made them admit that they'd been harboring feelings for each other since a few days after their creation.

Lucifer was in love with Jolie. He also loved Lailah, more as a borderline best friend/lover, before he fell.

Lailah sees: Raphael as an older brother/confidant, Uriel as a friend/brother, Metatron as the annoying-cousin-who-won't-leave, and Gabriel as a friend/acquaintance.

Michael loves Gabriel, Lailah, and Lucifer as close friends or family, he harbors a deeper love for Uriel but respects that Uriel loves Gabriel.

Lucifer harbors a secret love for Michael but will never admit it.

Lailah also loves Michael but won't admit it. Not that it isn't obvious to everyone who really knows her.

Michael doesn't realize how Lucifer and Lailah feel, nor does he realize he may feel the same for them.

Metatron loves God and himself.

Relena is fond of WuFei mostly because he's the only definitely straight Gundam Pilot.

WuFei loves his deceased wife Meiran, and is growing very fond of Lailah.

Nobody really loves Metatron, except God, everyone else tolerates him.

Everyone, except Quatre, respects Raphael so much they perceive him as intimidating. Michael is the only one in Heaven who isn't intimidated by Raphael. To quote Uriel and Gabriel in a prequel conversation:

Uriel: We could ask Raphael.

Gabriel: I'm not asking him, you ask him.

Uriel: I'm not asking him he's scary.

Gabriel: I got it, let's ask Mike to ask him.

Uriel: Okay.

* * *

Here's a brief relationship chart:

Key:

child ! parent relationship,

sibling-equivalent,

(name) alternate identity,

serious + relationship, i.e.: spouse, lifemate, etc.

x physical lovers

Age order for the Archangels is, left to right, oldest to youngest.

God

Lucifer-Michael-Raphael-Metatron-Gabriel-Uriel

Gabriel

Hadriel

Anthony Barringham (Lucifer)+Jolie (Lailah)

Jesse Barringham (Duo)

Heero+Duo+Trowa

Uriel+Gabriel

Midnight Club:

Core Members: Lucifer x Gabriel x Uriel

Part-time Members: Lailah, Michael

* * *

Now in the last chapter Duo mentions a 'brother', that's a figurative mentioning. He's referring to WuFei and means that WuFei has become like a brother to him.

Finally to explain Raphael and Michael's conversation about God 'preparing them':

God being Omnipotent and Omniscient is about to 'become one with the universe', meaning He will be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But as every parent knows, you can't just leave your children alone without designating who's in charge. So God is going to leave Michael in charge, and to prepare everyone He accepted the declaration of war from Hell so that the other Angels would be used to Michael giving orders when He leaves.

Did any of this make sense? I hope so. Any questions email or ask in review. Later for now.


End file.
